After 1500 Years Love Does Not Die, And Neither Does My Promise Marry
by raven716
Summary: Kimiko's cousin is the reincarnation of Chase Young's former fiancee. Who many centuries ago after Chase went to Haylin side died and no one knows how or why? Now in the modern world, Chase is not the only one trying to win her affections. Can the master of Haylin bring back the only light he has?
1. Chapter 1

Name:Miki Tohomiko

Age:17

Height:5'6

Personality:Self-reliant, Empathic, Glamorous,Reliable, Polite, Playful, Daring, Delicate, Light-hearted, Dreamy, Hopeful,Gentle, Compassionate, Adventurous, and Beautiful

Looks: Straight silky black hair that falls to below her shoulder with emerald colored eyes, same skin complexion as her cousin, her attire is off the shoulder purple middrif with cute designer jeans and brown ankle boots

Family:Toshiro Tohomiko(Uncle), Kimiko Tohomiko(cousin)

Skills:Dancing, Singing, Tea Making, and Origami

Abilities:None

Country:Japan/USA

State: Califorina

Likes:Music, Animals, Reading, Sports, Poems, Art and Flowers

Occupation:Famous Pop Singer

Relationship:

Kimiko Tohomiko:Shares more of a sisterly bond then cousin. Miki does know of her cousin living at the temple. She stays in contact with her through webcam chatting.

Toshiro Tohomiko:Just a normal uncle and niece relationship.

Parents: Supportive of their daughter, her father is the CEO of the Tohomiko Electrionics in America. Her mother is a stay at home mom. They both live in New York City.

Life: Cousin of Kimiko, both grew up together. As Miki got older her talent in singing came, as she left to become a famous singer. She has been one for sometime now. Her cousin went to China to train in martial arts. They both keep in touch all the time, Kimiko updates her about the cool things she has done. While Miki does the same as well.

History: Miki is a reincarnation of Master Dashi's younger sister, Jinjing. As well lover of Chase Young. Jinjing grew up with her brother, as well his friends. She was three years younger then them. She too was a dragon, though not one like them. It was said she could go toe to toe with Wuya in skills as well looks. Making them rivals. Jinjing and Chase when he was on the side of good did truely love eachother, her brother approved of them of them both. Chase was going to ask to Jinjing to marry him after his titlement as a high ranking dragon. But it all changed when he became evil. After that Jinjing's life ended, no one really knows how and why.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe the new Shen Gong Wu is in sunny California."Raimundo"Place is filled with the hottest looking girls that have ever walked the earth."

"Why would these girls want to be on fire?"Omi the smallest of the group asked him.

"That ain't what he means partner."Clay, the fellow humble cowboy tells him."He just means the girls here are pretty darn good looking."

"Oh, I see."Omi.

"The plus part is that my cousin is here."Kimiko tells them."I can't wait to see her."

"Oh, yeah your cousin who always chat with through your webcam"Raimundo remembers.

"Yeah, I would have messaged her that I'm coming but then I want it to be a surprise."

"Lets worry about that later. We have a Shen Gong Wu to find."Dojo, their giant flying dragon of transportion.

"Dojo is very right. We must let go of our tempation for the mission."Omi.

Dojo dips down below the clouds, once he did Omi's eyes grew wide at the huge sceen his eyes had just taken in. The sun seem to shine on everything like gold to him. He was amazed by what he saw.

"It is truely the golden state as you all have told me."Omi says.

The others could not help it, as they laugh at their friend."Shun Gong Wu, right there."Dojo points, catching everyone's attention.

Over in a recording studio, not far from where Dojo landed. You had just finished your last song for your new cd.

"And that is a wrap Miki."your manger tells you.

You take off the headphones as you smile at him. He was tall man with slick back light brown hair and dark blue eyes. No older then his mid 30's, always dressed in a tux, flashing his million dollar smile. He comes into the room.

"Always the best girl."he tells you, you just nod your head at him walking out, a you grab your things.

"You always say the nicest things Thomas."

"And your to kind. Going out?"he asked you.

You nod your head"Yes, just wanted relax before you call about some new get together." Making your way to the door"See you in a few hours."

Taking your car keys you press a button as the alarm goes off, climbing into your light mint green porsche convertible, as it purred once you turned it on. You press on the gas driving out of the parking lot only to quickly press on the break, jerking yourself forward as you look up baffled at the four people staning infront of the hood of your along with a small looking geiko looking lizard.

"Kimiko?"you step out your car, she waste no time running over to you, as she hugs you.

You return the hug back as well, still a bewild at her being here. Cause just last night you talked with her.

"Hey couz. Surprise!"Kimiko tells you.

"It really is a surprise. What are you doing here?"you asked her.

"We where just in the neighborhood."she tells you, as she looks at her friends. You look at them, as you wave at them, then look back at your cousin.

"Well, it is nice to see you. You should have told me that you where coming out."you tell her.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you."she tells you."Anyway, just getting done with recording a song?"

"Ye-"

"I just figured it out."The brown haired boy blurts out, as you look at him."Your that famous singer Miki."

You nod your head at him"Yes, that I am."

"Kimiko you didn't tell us who your cousin was."he tells your cousin.

"I don't have to tell you guys everything."Kimiko says in her defense.

Before you could say anything, the green little gekiko jumps on your shoulder, with a pen and mini notepad"I've heard all your songs, huge fan. Can I have your autrograph?"

Surprised he could talk, but pushed it behind in your mind. As you take his items from him, writing your name for him, giving it back to him.

He squeals like a fangirl,as he jumps down off your shoulder.

"Anyway couz,would it be alright if we kick it with you for sometime?"Kimiko asked you.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do."you tell them"Get in."

Making your way back to your car, Kimiko waste no time getting in she took front, with the others following as well. You start up the car, this time driving off. You put on your shades. Coming to a stop due to a red light.

"So, Miki these are my friends Omi the smallest one"Kimiko starts to introduce them. Omi didn't hear her say his name, he was too occupided by what was going on around him.

"Ok"

"Clay, the cowboy one."Kimiko

"Ma'am"Clay tips his hat at you with a friendly smile.

"Raimundo."she tells you.

"Awesome ride."Raimundo tells you, as he flashes you a smile like your manger does with other girls.

You smile to yourself at this gesture."And last is Dojo. The green little dragon."

You look at Dojo, who was holding onto your autograph like a teddy bear.

The light turns green, as you press on the gas."Your friends are nice."you tell her.

"Yeah, though they can be a handful"she tells you, making you laugh.

"You two say something?"Clay asked.

"No, nothing."Kimiko lies to him, making you both laugh harder again.

Through the whole ride, Kimiko told you about her adventures that she has been on. Her new moves she knows as well her status as the fire dragon. You listen to her, talk when Raimundo jumps in telling you his status as wind dragon, and his spot as lead of the group. Sounding cocky as he told you. Kimiko grunted at him.

You just listen to him go, when you pulled up front of a building, as the doorman came to open the doors of your car for you, while the valet came to get your car. Everyone stepped out.

The doorman opens the door for you, your cousin and her friends. To step foot in a beautiful lobby, Omi's eyes got as wide as his round shape head.

"This way."you tell them, making your way to the elevtor, pressing the top button. As the doors close, Raimundo kept going on and on about himself. Until everyone reached the top, to step out. Everyone's eyes widen besides Kimiko at the sight of your Penthouse.

"Cool, you redecorated."she tells you, as you and her leave the boys."Hey you still that game room?"she asked you.

"Yep, up to most latest tech."you tell her, when you remember the boys."Guys, you ok?"

You and Kimiko look and see the look on their faces. Then at eachother, to burst out laughing at them.

It took sometime for them to snap out of it, once they did. You gave them the tour of your place, Omi had the most questions about everything, he was like a little child. Once the tour was done, everyone did their own thing in way. Clay made himself a huge sandwich, Dojo stayed in the hot tub, Omi with the huge screen television watching martial art movies, Raimundo in the game room. While you and Kimiko got pampered by getting your nails done, while someone was messaging you both.

"Ah, miss this soooo much."Kimiko tells you, as she takes a bite of a small sandwich.

"I wish I could go on an adventure like you and your friends. Finding these neat items."you confuse to her."Learning all those neat moves."

"Yeah, they are pretty neat."Kimiko agrees with you."But once in awhile it is nice to just wind down. Come back to the city."

"Must be nice to be out there in the open, away from the rush and city life."you say, both of you sigh at the thought.

"So any plans for tonight?"she asked you.

You think about it"...Well Thomas normally calls me, about some others getting together. "

"So your busy?"Kimiko

"I guess, why?"you asked her.

She sits up"Cause I wanted you to come with me and my friends back to the temple you know just a few days. Or a day. Either one works."

You sit up quickly as well, surprised she was asking you. But your smile you showed her told all she needed to know.

"I would love that very much Kimiko."you tell her, she smiles taking your hands in hers.

"Great."she squeezes them, as you squeeze them back.

"Your the best couz."you tell her.

She just smiles at you"You too. Now lets enjoy our, I mean my last pampering time."As she lays back down.

You laugh softly at her, as you do the samething.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, I've never been on a giant dragon before."you say to the others as you sit on Dojo in his large form inbetween your cousin and Raimundo.

"All aboard!"Dojo yells as he takes off into the sky, you jerk a bit as you dig your nails into Dojo who felt it."Hey easy back there."

"Sorry"you tell him, as you ease up a bit looking over the city, it was beautiful from where you sat. You could never see something like this through a plane's window. The cool night rushed through your hair, as Dojo made his way back to the temple.

"You guys must be so lucky to see this everytime."you tell Kimiko.

"Naw, gets old pretty quick."Raimundo tells you.

"Hey, you could always walk."Dojo tells him.

"Kimiko's cousin, you shall be amazed by the wonders of the temple. For your breath it shall go away."Omi tells you, you look at him not understanding him at all.

"He means your breath will be taken away."Kimiko tells you"He has his own way of speaking."

"Oh, so I see."you tell her.

You look back down now out of the golden state, and now flying over clear water. You smell the freshness of the water down below, it glisten in the night, as you could see some sea life. Kimiko looks at you over her shoulder.

"Neat huh?"she asked you.

"Totally neat. It seems like magic."you tell her."Dojo you truely are amazing."

"Thank you."he tells you with a smile"Ah, temple sweet temple."

You look up ahead, as the sun started to rise over the mountians when its rays landed on a beautiful loking temple. Your eyes widen at the sight of it temple, to you it was breath taking. Everything seem so wonderful. That you had not paid attention to Dojo when he landed, until your cousin snapped you out of it.

"Miki, come on."Kimiko calls to you.

You turn and look at her, seeing her and the others off Dojo already."Oh, sorry."you join them on the ground, with your suitcase in your hand. Dojo then turns back to his smaller size.

"I can't believe you live here Kimiko, its so lovely here."you tell her.

"Yeah, it is. Until you have to do some chores and trainning."Raimundo tells you.

Kimiko rolls her eyes"Don't mind him, come on let me show you around and intro-"

"Do I hear a new voice?"a calm voice says, making you look, in just a few seconds a older man in either his late 40's or mid. He stops over by you and the others.

"Oh, Master Fung. This is my cousin Miki."Kimiko introduces you"Miki this is Master Fung the head of the temple."

"Hello."you bow to him in respect.

He does the same back to you"It is nice to meet you, Miki."

"Your temple is lovely here."you tell him.

"Thank you."

"Master Fung you don't mind if she stays a bit here. I invited her."Kimiko asked him.

"I see no harm, make yourself at home here Miki."Master Fung tells you, as he bows to you again and leaves.

"Thank you."you tell him, as he walks away.

"Come on, let me show you around."Kimiko grabs you by the arm pulling you away."There is so much I have got to show you."

The boys look on at the both of you"Should we follow?"Omi asked.

"Naw partner, it's girl time."Clay tells him.

"Girl time? So girls control the time now?!"Omi freaks out.

"No, he means that Kimiko wants to spend time with her cousin."Raimundo tells him.

"I see."Omi

"While they have their time, lets go have ours."Clay suggest to them.

"I'm down with that."Raimundo agrees with him"We can fool around with the Wu. Come on."

They follow him, with you and Kimiko. She showed you everything around the temple. Though she did let you put your stuff away where the rooms where. After that the tour began. She told you what it was like coming here first even though you knew a bit. Next she told you about Shen Gong Wu as well her Wudai weapon, and showed you her's that she uses due to her element which she told you about as well showed you her signature move Judolette Flip. It impressed you greatly, seeing how she was able to control her element and her skills in martial arts.

"That is so awesome Kimiko."you clap as she lands down infront of you after jumping off the top of one of the temples.

"Thanks."she tells you.

"Your so lucky, all those cool moves you know as well you can contorl the element fire. I wish I was you."you admit to her.

"It is pretty fun, but you also have fun. Going on tour, and those awesome parties. Being the newspaper and magzines. Your songs are always the top ones. Your name is know world wide. There is not person who has no heard of you. Compared to us, are names are not known. Your gift is letting you shine."she admits to you.

"Your gift in martial arts shines brighter then my singing gift."you tell her."And you also get this lovely open space. Compared to nothing but buildings and smog in the air."You sigh at the thought of it.

Kimiko looks at you a bit worried, as she sits down next to you."Hey Miki you ok?"

You play with your thumbs, then give a small smile"I sometimes get tired of doing what I am doing. I want an adventure so badly. Not the samething all the time. I mean I love singing and stuff."You look at her"Don't get me wrong, I really do. But sometimes living the samething all the time, it can be boring."

Kimiko gives you a comforting hug, as you kept going"I don't like others just seeing me as nothing but a pop singer. I want to do more, like what you did. You help others in the shadow. I want to do that. I want to know, I am doing something good without others knowing about it. I guess I just want...to live another life."you tell her as you lay your back down on the ground looking up at the sky, reaching your open hand up, then close it. As the air slipped through your fingers."But like the wind, that dream slips right through my fingers."

Kimiko listens to you, she understood you. Just as she was about to say something.

Her friends came around corner"Kimiko good we found you."Omi tells her.

"What is it?"she asked him.

"A new Shen Gong Wu just came up."Raimundo tells her.

"Now."she seem a bit upset at this.

You heard it in her voice as sit up and get up walking away"Miki, where are you going?"Kimiko calls to you.

You stop in your tracks. As you turn to her and her friends with a smile"You've got to go and save the world. I'm just going to go and take a look around the temple some more."

Before she could stop you, you leave them quickly. Kimiko's eyes drop.

"Ready?"Raimundo asked her.

She sighs, nodding her head. Dojo turns into his larger form, as they all hop on. He then takes off. You watch down from below looking up at them take off on another neat adventure. You where happy for them as you smile. But it fades, when your phone rings. You look and see it was Thomas.

"Hello Thomas"you answer, walking away not aware someone in the shadows was watching you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry Thomas, I'll be back soon."You tell him on your phone. This talk had been going on for sometime now, that you lost track on how long it was. Thomas called because he wanted you to come with him to this party someone was throwning. Though you where not home when he came. And he got word that you had left.

You sigh as you listen to him on the other end, not really paying attention but try your best. You just wanted some peace and quiet. You had it for a few seconds after your cousin left, until your manger called you.

You flick a pebble down the step of the temple, nodding your head to what he was saying. Your eyes started to get heavy as you blink them slowly. When they shot open at quick shadow figure moving, your eyes focused on what you saw. Completely blocking out Thomas, as you stand up.

"..."you start to walk over to where you saw the shadow very slowly, your eyes scanning the area as you peer around the corner. To the shadow figure move quickly. Without thinking you hand up on Thomas, something you had never done before. As you tuck your phone away and quietly follow the shadowy figure.

Trying your hardest to be silent and sneaky as best you could. Though it could not be the same for your heart, that was racing with exictment about this. You just felt like bursting, but you knew you could not. The shadowy figure ducked quickly behind a wall. You watch it, as it makes it's move so quickly that this time you could not follow it.

You step out of your hidding place shocked that you could not find it any more. Before you could blink someone scoops you up, as they move you out the way just in time. You blink to find yourself in Master Fung's arms, though he wasn't looking at you.

You follow what he was looking at, to see a huge crater where you were standing, your eyes widen at the sight of it.

"You have no business of being here. Jack Spicer"Master Fung breaks your thoughts, as he sets you down. You then look at what he was looking at, to find what look like a boy your age with red hair, though he had the apperance of a monkey holding a monkey looking staff with some robots behind him.

He smiles evily at Master Fung."I pretty much have every right to be here."Jack tells him."Just hand over the Shen Gong Wu, and I'll be on my way."

Master Fung just stands there not phased at all by Jack, you then felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Master Fung's. You look up at him"Miki, please go and find a safe place."he tells you in calm yet serious voice.

You where about to object but just nod your head, as you turn and leave him to Jack. Who saw you running away, he was about to go after you. Though Master Fung stopped him, as you hear Jack get hit back complaining that was a cheap shot.

You quickly turn corner, as you phone started to go off. It was Thomas who was calling, you did not even have to look it to know. Blocking that out from your mind, you look back in hope that Master Fung might be behind you.

But did not see him. You stop running as you come to a hall like temple. Out in the open, looking around, as you could hear the small battle going on with Master Fung and Jack. Worriness swept over you, as you tried to decided whether to go back and help or just keep running like he said. Looking at the enterence to the temple, you remember this one Kimiko told you that all the Wu was in here. Without a second thought you run into it.

Master Fung was able to hold it off with Jack and his robots. That was until Jack used the Sphere of Yun to catch him.

"Hahaha that was way to easy"Jack praises himself"Now for that Wu."he goes off with the remaining of his bots, along with Master Fung.

He makes it to the tower, as he smiles seeining now around it to guard it. He starts to make way to the place.

"Third Arm-Sash"you yell, before Jack could react he gets punched back by blue fist, right into the wall.

"Hey what gives."he yells to see you standing there infront of the temple with the Third Arm-Sah around your waist along with Mantis Flip Coin. He sees these Wu you had, and starts to bust out laughing at you."That is what you choose. Please."he stands up looking at you, when it clicked to him who you where."Wait, your that one singer. Miki."

You nod your head yes at him"I am."

"Just so you know, I am a huge fan of your work. After this battle, can I have your autograph?"he asked you.

You could not believe he just asked you that, which took you off guard and he saw this. As he takes his chance and takes the first hit. You skid on the ground, as you hear Jack laughing like monkey.

"I'll try not to damage that pretty face of yours."he tells you.

You stand up slowly, he was quick again and gets you knocking you over to where Master Fung was in the Sphere. He looks down at you.

"He's so quick. It's just like Kimiko told me about this Wu. He has all your skills."you tell him"I can't top that."

"Martial Arts is just as your dancing."he tells you.

"What?"you look at him surprised.

"Kimiko has shown us your dancing moves. They are just like martial arts. You must trust them to led you your goal. Feel your skills."

You look at him, as you stand up. Jack saw this as he comes at you.

"Mantis Flip Coin."you flip up the coin as you grab, and flip over just before Jack came to attack you. Much to his surprise, he looks at you. You sway, Jack goes to attack you, but you move out the way just in time again.

"Stand still."Jack tells you.

But you moved again as he came at you. He kept it up, as you dodge him everytime. When he realized what you where."Are you dancing?!"he seem shocked by this.

You paid him no mind, cause when you danced you where really into it. But you did smile showing him he was right.

"That's not martial arts!"he tells you, as he sreechs at you going after you.

You use the coin again. As you flip over him"Third Arm Sash!"you yell as it goes and quickly grabs the Sphere of Yun from Jack.

"What!"Jack yells, you use the Wu to get Master Fung out. Jack growls at you both"Jackbots attack."

They came at you from different directions, you got ready though your legs trimbled. Master Fung saw this, placing a hand on your shoulder. It eased you up. Using the Sash you just punch one back, while Master Fung took care of the rest for you.

Jack saw his defeat, pressing something on his backpack. He takes off"I'll be back. You just got lucky. And I still want my autograph too!"

You watch him, then fall on your knees your heart racing at what you just did. Master Fung just watched Jack leave. He then places a hand on your head.

You exhale hard still catching your breath"Come,let us go and drink some tea."Master Fung tells you, as he guides you away from the battle field.

Time passed, as the sun started to settle. The others made it back with the Wu they had won.

"What happen here?"Raimundo asked looking at some of the damged places on the ground.

"Miki!"Kimiko waste no time running to go and find you. Everyone heard her yell your name. But there was no reponse."Where is she?"she asked the others.

Who did not know, all they did was srug their shoulders, when Dojo's ear heard something.

"Hey whats that?"he asked outloud as he makes his way to the noise. The others follow him, as they got closer, they heard it as well.

"It sounds like someone is singing."Raimundo points out.

"Yeah, its very nice too."Clay comments.

They reach part of the temple where the song was coming from. To find you, Master Fung and some other of the monks. You had just finished singing to them, once the others came in. Master Fung and other monks clap for you.

"Thank you. Thank you all very much."you take a sip of your tea.

"Ah, young monks welcome back."Master Fung greets the others.

You turn and see your cousin and her friends standing there."Kimiko, everyone welcome back."

They come over"Hey couz, you ok?"Kimiko asked you.

"Yeah, why?"

"We saw the mess outside, like something happen."Raimundo tells you.

"We had unwanted visit from Jack Spicer."Master Fung tells them.

"Spicer, that was why he wasn't there then."Clay

"I know you defended the Wu with all your heart master. For Jack Spicer was no match for you."Omi tells Master Fung.

"Thank you Omi, it was not I who battle Jack Spicer."Fung tells them, which surprised them.

"Then surely it was one of the other monks."Omi says.

Master Fung shakes his head no at him."For it was not I, your cousin Kimiko is who you all should thank for the Wu being safe."

Everyone looks at you, Omi was shocked the most out of everyone at what he heard. You blush a bit as you shyly look away.

"Really Miki?!"Kimiko asked you.

"Yes."you tell her in a low voice.

"How where you able to use the Wu?!"Omi asked you.

"Kimiko told me about them, as well showed me through webcam how to use each one,and which each one was. I have a great memory."you tell them.

"You took on Jack Spicer, well I be."Clay

"What Wu did you use?"Kimiko asked you really pleased with you.

"Third Arm Sash, and the Mantis Flip Coin."you tell her"It was so much fun Kimiko. The rush, everything. Though a few bruise here and there. But it's alright."

She smiles at you"Totally cool couz."

"Your cousin is very adoptable Kimiko."Master Fung praises you."She has her own fighting style."

"You know martial arts!"Omi screams at you.

"I wouldn't call it that. I just danced really."you tell them.

"You danced?!"Raimundo was surprised by this.

"Yep, Master Fung told me that there are many different types of martial arts."you tell them"Never thought of dancing as being one of them."

"Me neither."Raimundo comments with a smile.

"Other then that, did you guys get your Wu?"you asked them.

"Yep."Clay shows you.

You look at it, a spark lite up in your eyes. Master Fung saw this. But it goes away, as you stand up"Well, thats good. I should head to bed."

"So soon?"Clay asked you"Why don't you join us for dinner."

"I would love too, but I am a bit tired. Have a good evening."you bow to them, as you leave the temple. They watch you.

Later that evening, when everyone was resting in the temple. A shadowy figure makes their way to the temple with the Wu. They go inside, as they come out quickly.

"Third Arm Sash."you call to the Wu as it comes alive grabbing onto the roof edge of the temple, pulling you up"Mantis Flip Coin."you call to the other one, as you flip the coin, catching. Once the Sash brought you up on the roof of the temple, you jump off high onto the next roof laughing in the night. Landing perfectly to the next roof top, to the next one. Running on them using the Wu, as someone watches you down from below.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning now at the temple, you where up before the others except for monks who where up before you. You decided to take a stroll around, ending your way to the temple with the Wu. You look around to make sure no one was around, as you make your way inside.

You looked at the different ones they had, you wanted to get the Third Arm Sash and the Mantis Flip coin, but choose not too.

"Which one?"you ask yourself outloud.

"Perhaphs trying these."a calm voice from behind you tells you, as they hand you two Wu.

"Thank- Ahh, Master Fung."you turning around to find him standing there. You blush out of embersment that you got caught.

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble."he tells you, as he looks at the Wu."You seem to be very intriged by the Wu."

"Yeah, it's really cool. I want to be able to learn how use each and everyone."you tell him.

"I see, you seem to have great skill in using them. Seeing how defeated Jack Spicer."

"I just think that was luck."

"Luck or skill either one could mean the same. Come why don't you try out the Wu."he looks down at the ones he gave you.

You look at them as well"You want me to try out the Mind Reader Conch, Ruby of Ramses, Sun Chi Lantern and the Tounge of Saiping? Are you sure?"

"Yes"he nods his head to you.

Srugging your shoulders you walk out of the valut with him behind you, as you go outside. You look down at the Wu, it was just strange out of all the Wu he wanted you try out these.

"I wanted to try something a bit with more of a an edge. Ok, lets see, the Tounge of Seiping I can talk with animals, ummm, Mind Reader Conch I can read others minds, Ruby of Ramses move things, and with Sun Chi Lantern. I am able to combine other's chi with my own. Yeah that is everything Kimiko told me about these. Alright Master Fung. Master Fung?"you don't find him behind you like he was just awhile ago.

It was just quiet, as you look around slowly"Master Fung?"

As you looked around you did not pay attention to someone looking at you in the shadows. You walked a bit still looking for him, still you stop once you head a crack. Looking down you find the Reversing Mirror.

You look down at it a bit surprised to find it out in the open. You bend down to pick it up when it started to glow all of sudden, and in a quick flash. You felt something rush through your body a quick huge blinding light emits from you, as it shakes the grounds of the temple.

The small quake awoke the Kimiko and the others who shot up out of their beds.

"What was that?!"Raimundo as he and the others run out quickly. To find that everything was fine.

"This is very strange."Omi looks around.

"...Miki!"Kimiko runs off to find you, the others go with her."Miki!"she yells for you.

Turning the corner quickly, she hurries looking for cousin who might have been hurt or in trouble from the quick quake.

"Miki!"she yells for you.

"The Wu!"Raimundo remebers as he and Omi run off to the temple while Clay and Kimiko look for you.

Raimundo and omi reach the temple, to find it still in tack, but what was more shocking was who was there by it laying on the ground unconscious.

"Miki!?"Omi

Raimundo runs over to you, as turns you over slowly, Omi joins him. They both look at you, you looked in pain.

"Omi go and get Kimiko and Clay. Then tell Master Fung to set up medical area."

"Of coruse."Omi tells him as he leaves Raimundo with you.

Raimundo watches him, then turns and looks at you. Then around incase something came up, not seeing anyone or anything. He picks you up carefully in his arms. You body felt like a ragdoll, seeing you in his arms fine. He takes off to Master Fung.

It didn't take him long to reach that part of the temple. Once he did, everyone was there, the sight of you Kimiko started to panic, as she runs over to you.

"Miki, Miki can you hear me?"she asked you, but got no reponse from you. Tears weild up in her eyes.

"Place her here Raminudo."Master Fung tells him.

Raimundo does as he was told, he goes and places you down slowly. Kimiko hurries by your side, as she takes your hand in hers. Master Fung places a cloth on your head, as he puts some incense by you.

"Is she going to be ok?"Raimundo asked him, as he and the others sit down by your feet.

"What happen Master Fung?"Clay asked him.

"How was that Miki got injuried?"Omi asked.

Master Fung remained quiet as he looks at you for a little bit longer before he answered their questions.

"Miki will be fine. How it happen I am not sure, last I saw her was walking around. How she got injuried that I do not know."he tells them.

"I know she wanted to wake up early to walk around."Kimiko says through tears as she looked down at you.

"I suggest young ones that we leave her to rest."Master Fung tells them.

"No, I'm not going to leave her."Kimiko tells him, as she kept looking at you.

"There is not much you can do kid."Dojo tells her.

"I'm not leaving her!"she raises her voice at him, which scared him.

"Then you may stay Kimiko."Master Fung tells her"The rest leave."he gets up, the others do as well, leaving Kimiko with you.

"I can't believe she got attacked."Clay tells the guys.

"We're not sure if she did. There was no sign of any attack."Raimundo.

"Raimundo is right, when we reached the temple. There was not a Wu missing."Omi tells him.

"Something must have happen."Clay.

"He's right, there are not many earthquakes here in China."Raimundo."Come on lets go and check out the area just to be sure."Clay and Omi agree with him, as they go to check it out.

Back with Kimiko she put another cloth on your forehead, you had not woken up yet.

"Everything is going to be alright. Ok Miki?"she tells you with a smile. But you did not repond back to her at all. Her smile drops. She grips her robe rightly"I can't loose you, you where always there for me. Just like when we were little."

Over with Master Fung, he was sipping on his tea calmly. He sighs to himself, as one of the older monks come in.

"Will we tell girl soon?"he asked Master Fung.

"In time we will."Master Fung tells him.

"It is hard to believe she has come back after 1500 years. But it is in her element to do so."

"Yes it is. Everyone has been waiting for her return."

"Do you think he will find out soon?"

"If we are lucky then no."

"But, you have already infused her back with her powers."

"So I have."

"He knows of only one with those powers."

"I know...we must have faith that it takes him long enough for him to remember. That way we can be sure to have on our side."

"Have you sent word to Master Monk Guan?"

"Yes, he will send his reponse back."

"How will you help regain control of her powers? She is not how she was described 1500 years ago."

"I know, but she does still retain a bit of her self from 1500 years ago."

"How long will it take for her body to except Wu? Except her powers back."

"Her powers have been dormant for sometime. The Wu was made from a portion her. It will awaken. In three days she will be fully awake."

"...I do hope this is the right thing to do."

"It is. It was what Grand Master Dashi would have wanted. Which is why he did what he did. He wanted her to start over in a new better life."

The monk nods his head to Master Fung, as he leaves him. Master Fung takes another sip of his tea as he looks over the gardens.

With Master Monk Guan, he had just recived the message from Master Fung about the news of you. He read the letter over and over again, as he fols it putting it away.

"So you have returned JinJing. Do not worry Dashi I will do all in my power to protect your sister. Just as you did 1500 years ago."Master Monk Guan tells himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Night fell on the temple as Raimundo and the others come back to the temple after losing their battle for the new Wu.

"This is not good my friends, we cannot kept losing to the force of evil like this."Omi tells them.

"I know partner"Clay agrees with him."But Kimiko won't leave her cousin's side till she wakes up."

"But her duties as a dragon must be first."Omi

"Don't be so hard on her kid."Dojo

"Yeah, Kimiko just worried thats all."Clay tells him.

"We should see how Miki is doing."Raimundo tells them, they agree with him as they make their over to where you had been put now since what had happen.

They did go back to the sceen to see what happen to make you in this state. Though they still did not find anything, excpet for a few Wu that was missing. Other then that they still could not understand how and why you got this way.

"Hey Kimiko we're back."Raimundo tells her as they come in.

Only to be shocked to find Master Monk Guan standing outside talking with Master Fung.

"Master Monk Guan?!"Raimundo/Clay where surprised to see him.

"Master Monk Guan it is an honor to see you again."Omi bows to him.

"Young dragons good you have return safely"Master Fung greets them.

"Yeah, though no Wu again."Clay tells him

"Is Miki awake, we need Kimiko master."Omi tells him

"No Miki isn't up yet."Master Fung tells them

"It's been two days, why isn't she up yet?"Raimundo asked.

"The injury she has suffered is great on her. Give her mind and body time to heal."

"It shouldn't take this long."Raimundo

"Deep wounds take a long time to heal. Come now, we must leave her and Kimiko to be."Master Fung tells them pushing them away.

"Master Monk Guan I shall need to show you how my skills have greatly improved"Omi starts to brag.

Over with you and Kimiko she was still tending to you, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan had came in to check up on you. Though Master Monk Guan had surprised her, though Master Fung had told her due to his skills in Tai Chi he would be able to help you out. Which he did something to you, hitting certain pressure points that by the look on your face eased you up.

Though you still had not woken up yet, and by the look on Kimiko's face showed she had not rest since you had not woken up yet. Replacing your old cloth with a new one. She picks up your hand in hers holding it firmly, as she tirely tries to make a smile.

"Remember that one...time I think we were both eight or nine, not sure but we where playing in my papa's office and...we answered one of his calls. We got into so much trouble."she giggles a bit, but her smile fades"Though you took the rap for me. You always did, you just could not see me go down. Always following me, which...always led to you getting hurt cause of me. Just like...now."tears started to escape her eyes as they trickled down onto you while she tired to retain her smile. But even with her strong will, she just could not hold it together.

"Miki!"she calls for you, falling ontop of you crying out your name.

As she cried for you, she did not pay attention to the slight quick glow your body gave off along with a quick flash of a symbol on your forehead.

Hearing Kimiko crying caused your eyes to flutter open, as you look to see her crying over your body.

Lifting up your hand slowly, you place it on the top of her head gently. Making her stop, as she looks up quickly to find your smile.

Wiping her eyes as her smile comes back"Miki!"

Before you could sit up she tackles you down hugging you tightly"Miki"she burries her face in you.

With the others, they say with Master Fung and Master Monk Guan whom Omi was still showing his new improved martial arts.

"Very impresive young dragon."Master Monk Guan tells him.

"Thank you, now let me show you another one."Omi tells him, as he gets ready and goes.

"One change in his stance and it's a new fighting style."Dojo looks at Omi not at all impressed.

"Omi is moving as fast as fleas on a dog."Clay watches him as well.

Raimundo sighs"This is pointless."

"What is Raimundo?"Master Fung asked him.

"I just don't understand, there was no sign of an attack at all. But the Wu is gone."Raimundo tells him.

"Wu, what do you mean it is gone?"

"I mean, when we checked out the place. Everything was fine. But some Wu was missing."

"Which Wu?"

"The Tounge of Seiping, Ruby of Ramese, Sun Chi Lantern, and Mind Reader Counch."Clay tells him.

"Those four!?"Dojo blurts out a bit surprised"Why only those four?"

"We don't know."Raimundo tells him"They don't really do much together."

"Together?!"Dojo again"If the four of them are infused you would be su-"

"Master Fung!"Kimiko cuts him off making the other turn and see her standing there with you next to her.

"Miki your up."Master Fung smiles at you.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to rest here"you bow to him.

"How ya fellin"Clay asked you as the others come over to you.

"I'm fine thank you."you tell them.

"Hey Miki, I know this is soon. But do you remember anything before you passed out?"Raimundo asked you.

"Rai!"Kimiko hisses at him.

"Its ok Kimiko, and no Rai I don't really. Everything is like a blur to me."You tell him as you push your hair behind your ear with a smile.

He looks at you, but saw you did not so he lets it go as he smiles back at you.

"Miki, I would like to introduce you to Master Monk Guan."Master Fung comes with him.

"Yeah, he did something with your pressure points."Kimiko tells you.

You look at Master Monk Guan, he had on a serious face while he looked at you. He stared right into your eyes, it was quiet with the both of you. Everyone looked from you to him. You broke the staring with a warm smile to him.

"Thank you Master Monk Guan."you bow to him, snapping him out of his staring as you come back up, he smiles down at you kindly.

"You are very welcome Miki."He bows to you.

"Hey couz lets go and get you something to eat."Kimiko tells you as she pulls you away.

"Yeah that would be nice I am pretty hungry."

"Hungry enough to eat a horse?"Clay asked you, which made you laugh as go with your cousin and her friends.

Master Monk Guan and Master Fung watched the five of you along with Dojo go off.

"She looks so much like her."Master Monk Guan says about you."The look in her eyes, the sway of her hair, her smile is still the same. Her apperence has not changed at all."

"Will you be willing to do the task?"Master Fung asked him.

"I promised Dashi that I would protect her with my life. I will teach her."

"You must realize as well she will most likely not be the same as you once remember."

"I can see that, but parts of her still remain."

"Do you fear him?"

"I have no doubt that he will find out. But I will do all in my power to keep them both apart. We must direct her on different pass. Her heart must not go to him at all."

"A new love must be put in her way to blind her."Master Fung.

Master Monk Guan nods his head agreeing to that"She must. She has started a new life, and she must find a new love. Her powers will not fall to the side of Haylin."

"Do you have any in mind?"Master Fung asked him.

"..."Master Monk Guan nods his head.

With you, you ate with the others the food Dojo made for everyone. Though mid way through it, you got up and excused yourself real quick. As you walked down the outside halls, you pass a garden with jade green flowers. You stop as you go over to them, they sprakled in the light of moon.

You smell them with a smile as you take one. Putting it in your hair when you stop.

"This fells fimilar."you tell yourself in a low voice, as you grab hold of yourself from the cold breeze that blew your flower out of your hair, making you look up at it as it left you.

"Miki"Kimiko."What are you doing?"she asked you coming over.

"Nothing, just looking at the flowers."you smile at her.

"Well come on, it's pretty chilly out here."she tells you moving you along.

You go with her, but look one last time at the garden.

With the flower, it danced in the current of the wind. Over many fields and plains, will it found it's way to volcano looking evil face. As it gently floats down landing in a pool of water causing ripples to form, while it floated slowly. Only to be quickly swooped up by a hand.

Eyes like daggers looked onto the flower taking in every inch of it.

"A Jade flower."a smooth charming voice says."These are rarely in bloom. And I know of only place that would keep them, but no one has ever lost one in the wind, but..."their eyes shot wide open"...it can't be..."

_A soft giggle echoed in their mind followed by a the sweetest voice"Chase"_

Holding the flower delightly in the palm of their hands, whlie the looked down at the flower.

"No, its a lie"they say in anger, as their hand smashes the flower just as quickly as their anger came to them. Dropping it out of the palm of their hand, watching it fall with stone eyes. But behind them it showed regrate.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning now at the temple, you where up before the others except for monks who where up before you. You decided to take a stroll around, ending your way to the temple with the Wu. You look around to make sure no one was around, as you make your way inside.

You looked at the different ones they had, you wanted to get the Third Arm Sash and the Mantis Flip coin, but choose not too.

"Which one?"you ask yourself outloud.

"Perhaphs trying these."a calm voice from behind you tells you, as they hand you two Wu.

"Thank- Ahh, Master Fung."you turning around to find him standing there. You blush out of embersment that you got caught.

"Do not worry, you are not in trouble."he tells you, as he looks at the Wu."You seem to be very intriged by the Wu."

"Yeah, it's really cool. I want to be able to learn how use each and everyone."you tell him.

"I see, you seem to have great skill in using them. Seeing how defeated Jack Spicer."

"I just think that was luck."

"Luck or skill either one could mean the same. Come why don't you try out the Wu."he looks down at the ones he gave you.

You look at them as well"You want me to try out the Mind Reader Conch, Ruby of Ramses, Sun Chi Lantern and the Tounge of Saiping? Are you sure?"

"Yes"he nods his head to you.

Srugging your shoulders you walk out of the valut with him behind you, as you go outside. You look down at the Wu, it was just strange out of all the Wu he wanted you try out these.

"I wanted to try something a bit with more of a an edge. Ok, lets see, the Tounge of Seiping I can talk with animals, ummm, Mind Reader Conch I can read others minds, Ruby of Ramses move things, and with Sun Chi Lantern. I am able to combine other's chi with my own. Yeah that is everything Kimiko told me about these. Alright Master Fung. Master Fung?"you don't find him behind you like he was just awhile ago.

It was just quiet, as you look around slowly"Master Fung?"

As you looked around you did not pay attention to someone looking at you in the shadows. You walked a bit still looking for him, still you stop once you head a crack. Looking down you find the Reversing Mirror.

You look down at it a bit surprised to find it out in the open. You bend down to pick it up when it started to glow all of sudden, and in a quick flash. You felt something rush through your body a quick huge blinding light emits from you, as it shakes the grounds of the temple.

The small quake awoke the Kimiko and the others who shot up out of their beds.

"What was that?!"Raimundo as he and the others run out quickly. To find that everything was fine.

"This is very strange."Omi looks around.

"...Miki!"Kimiko runs off to find you, the others go with her."Miki!"she yells for you.

Turning the corner quickly, she hurries looking for cousin who might have been hurt or in trouble from the quick quake.

"Miki!"she yells for you.

"The Wu!"Raimundo remebers as he and Omi run off to the temple while Clay and Kimiko look for you.

Raimundo and omi reach the temple, to find it still in tack, but what was more shocking was who was there by it laying on the ground unconscious.

"Miki!?"Omi

Raimundo runs over to you, as turns you over slowly, Omi joins him. They both look at you, you looked in pain.

"Omi go and get Kimiko and Clay. Then tell Master Fung to set up medical area."

"Of coruse."Omi tells him as he leaves Raimundo with you.

Raimundo watches him, then turns and looks at you. Then around incase something came up, not seeing anyone or anything. He picks you up carefully in his arms. You body felt like a ragdoll, seeing you in his arms fine. He takes off to Master Fung.

It didn't take him long to reach that part of the temple. Once he did, everyone was there, the sight of you Kimiko started to panic, as she runs over to you.

"Miki, Miki can you hear me?"she asked you, but got no reponse from you. Tears weild up in her eyes.

"Place her here Raminudo."Master Fung tells him.

Raimundo does as he was told, he goes and places you down slowly. Kimiko hurries by your side, as she takes your hand in hers. Master Fung places a cloth on your head, as he puts some incense by you.

"Is she going to be ok?"Raimundo asked him, as he and the others sit down by your feet.

"What happen Master Fung?"Clay asked him.

"How was that Miki got injuried?"Omi asked.

Master Fung remained quiet as he looks at you for a little bit longer before he answered their questions.

"Miki will be fine. How it happen I am not sure, last I saw her was walking around. How she got injuried that I do not know."he tells them.

"I know she wanted to wake up early to walk around."Kimiko says through tears as she looked down at you.

"I suggest young ones that we leave her to rest."Master Fung tells them.

"No, I'm not going to leave her."Kimiko tells him, as she kept looking at you.

"There is not much you can do kid."Dojo tells her.

"I'm not leaving her!"she raises her voice at him, which scared him.

"Then you may stay Kimiko."Master Fung tells her"The rest leave."he gets up, the others do as well, leaving Kimiko with you.

"I can't believe she got attacked."Clay tells the guys.

"We're not sure if she did. There was no sign of any attack."Raimundo.

"Raimundo is right, when we reached the temple. There was not a Wu missing."Omi tells him.

"Something must have happen."Clay.

"He's right, there are not many earthquakes here in China."Raimundo."Come on lets go and check out the area just to be sure."Clay and Omi agree with him, as they go to check it out.

Back with Kimiko she put another cloth on your forehead, you had not woken up yet.

"Everything is going to be alright. Ok Miki?"she tells you with a smile. But you did not repond back to her at all. Her smile drops. She grips her robe rightly"I can't loose you, you where always there for me. Just like when we were little."

Over with Master Fung, he was sipping on his tea calmly. He sighs to himself, as one of the older monks come in.

"Will we tell girl soon?"he asked Master Fung.

"In time we will."Master Fung tells him.

"It is hard to believe she has come back after 1500 years. But it is in her element to do so."

"Yes it is. Everyone has been waiting for her return."

"Do you think he will find out soon?"

"If we are lucky then no."

"But, you have already infused her back with her powers."

"So I have."

"He knows of only one with those powers."

"I know...we must have faith that it takes him long enough for him to remember. That way we can be sure to have on our side."

"Have you sent word to Master Monk Guan?"

"Yes, he will send his reponse back."

"How will you help regain control of her powers? She is not how she was described 1500 years ago."

"I know, but she does still retain a bit of her self from 1500 years ago."

"How long will it take for her body to except Wu? Except her powers back."

"Her powers have been dormant for sometime. The Wu was made from a portion her. It will awaken. In three days she will be fully awake."

"...I do hope this is the right thing to do."

"It is. It was what Grand Master Dashi would have wanted. Which is why he did what he did. He wanted her to start over in a new better life."

The monk nods his head to Master Fung, as he leaves him. Master Fung takes another sip of his tea as he looks over the gardens.

With Master Monk Guan, he had just recived the message from Master Fung about the news of you. He read the letter over and over again, as he fols it putting it away.

"So you have returned JinJing. Do not worry Dashi I will do all in my power to protect your sister. Just as you did 1500 years ago."Master Monk Guan tells himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_In anicent China, a young man in his twenties with slick back long black hair dressed in a blue robe walks on the temple grounds as he smiled up at the morning sky. Turning the corner making his way to the gardens, closing his eyes listening into the sounds around him. Though one caught his attention the most, which made his smile much more softer._

_It was the sound of someone humming, the closer he made his way to the garden the higher the humming was, finally coming to where the sound was coming from, he stops opening his eyes all the way still with his smile on. Looking in the garden his eyes fixed on the young girl in her late teens sitting there humming as well writting on a scroll, her thick black hair fell down on her shoulders resting on the grass, skin flawless, plumb lips, hands so delicate as she wrote down their thoughts, face perfectly shaped in eveyway just as her body dressed in a simple chinese orange golden kimono which on them made even the emperor's daughters clothing nothing compared to their._

_Smiling to himself, the young man goes as he plucks a jade color flower. Slowly walking over to her, creeping as slowly and silently as they could. Right behind her, they raise the hand that held the flower over them. Read to place it her hair, just as he was about to do so, a small sapphire color dragon comes out hissing at him. Making him loose his balance, as well be discovered by her._

_The young madian stops, turning around to him, her eyes light up along with a smile._

_"Chase"her sweet voice calls to him softly._

_Chase looks at her limuating smile, his eyes drop slightly as he looked back into her jade colored eyes. A rare beauty that she was, it showed inside and out. She noticed his stare on her, making look the other way, causing her hair to follow, covering up her lovely face. Stepping to her, getting down on one knee he pushes back that hair that hide her from him, placing the flower there to hold it back._

_She turns looking up at him, eyes glimmer, his do as well. Words did not need to be said between the two of them, taking her delicate hands in his own. They seem so small, but yet so precious to him, he must protect at all cost. Resting the tip of his forehead on her's so gently, closing his eyes. Now at peace, he blocked out all of nature's sounds to just focus only on her enchaning scent, her soft heartbeat, intoxicating breathing, just everything._

_She did not move, knowing well what he was doing. As she did the same with him, her little sapphire dragon just watched the two of them. If there was perfect balance in the world, these two where the perfect example. He held her close to his heart, while she did the same._

"Ahhh"echoed in the halls of the lair."Why can I not focus?"a smoothing voice ask themselves. Closing their golden eyes, trying to focus that same face of the young madian flashes in their mind though more so on the jade flower in her hair. Opening their eyes in a flash, as a single breath escapes their lungs.

Looking down at the hand that crushed the flower that flew in here a few days ago, now full of regret. Which in turn angered them greatly, tighting their fist which they strike into a pillar causing it crumble.

"This distraction is causing me to much."they tell themselves"I will have to deal with it myself."

Over at the temple"Tornado Strike-Water!"Omi attacks you, causing you fly back hitting the ground hard.

He stands there waiting for you to attack or get back up. You slowly do so, holding your shoulder though grab it in pain. The others stand and watch you as you try to pick yourself up slowly off the ground.

"She can't take any more of this."Clay points out

"Yeah, I think she's had enough training for one day."Raimundo agrees with him as he steps, just as he does Omi goes into attack you."Whoa Omi chill out."he blocks his attack on you, pushing him back.

"But Raimundo, I must tutor Miki in her skills. Or she will not be ready to face evil."Omi tells him.

"Yeah, well I think she's had enough for the day."Raimundo tells him, he turns around to you, Clay and Kimiko came to help you."You ok?"

You rub your shoulder, as you move it a bit"Yeah, sorry."bowing to them all.

"It's alright just takes pratice."Clay tells you

"Yeah, your still doing pretty good."Kimiko cheers you on.

"This whole dragon thing is a bit much."You confese to them with a small laugh.

"We know"Raimundo tells you"But you'll be fine."

You smile at his comment, just as you about to say something, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, and Dojo who was holding your cellphone come over.

"Hey Miki, you got a phone call."Dojo tells you, as he hands you the phone.

"Hello? Hi Thomas."you greet your manger walking away from the group to talk with him.

They watch you"How is she doing?"Dojo asked them

"She's getting there a bit."Clay tells them.

"She needs more pratice, and through my gudience she will have it. We will train for many hours a day, and she will be just as good as me."Omi tells everyone

"...Umm, yeah"Kimiko"I don't think so"

"So far, she is getting down the baisc if Omi can get that through his thick head."Raimundo tells them"We haven't fully worked on her move though. Or found a Wu that goes with her element."

"To bad we don't have the Sun Chi Lantern"Dojo tells them"That would go well with her, as well the toung of Seipung, Mind Reader Counch and the Ruby of Ramses...wait aren't those the ones that g-"

"I will take over her training from here."Master Monk Guan cuts him off.

"Yes, I was just about to inform you all. That he will, seeing he is a Tai Chi master. It seems only fitting."Master Fung tells them.

"Hey Masters when do you think that she'll be ready to go on getting Wu with us?"Clay asked them.

"In time she will."Master Fung tells them

Before anyone could say anything. You come back, though with a long face on."Miki is everything alright?"Master Monk Guan asked you.

Looking up at the group sad"Couz, whats wrong?"Kimiko asked you.

Closing the top to your suitcase, you sigh long and hard. Aoi rested on your shoulders, you slightly smile at him, but it did not help you.

"I can't believe you have to go back."Kimiko tells you, standing up you dressed back in your normal clothes, no longer in your temple robe. You look at her and her friends.

Each one had on the same face express fully of saddness. You smile at them cheerfully, but it didn't help them at ll. Only made them look away from you.

"Come on guys I can still webcam with you."you try to lift up their spirits.

"But Miki you are a dragon. A xailon dragon. You must stay. And fight with us for the side of good."Omi tells you with saddness trailing in his voice.

"There ain't no way you can stay?"Clay asked you

Shaking your head no at him, you start to walk. They follow you. It seem like a long walk to the front of the temple.

"It's not fair, you where having a good time too."Kimiko tells you.

"I know, I really was."you look around at the temple taking in everything for the last time. Exhaling again.

Raimundo watches you"It's not going to be the same without you."he tells you with a smirk.

Making you turn to look at him, his little smirk made you smile slightly.

Coming to the front now, Dojo in his larger form waiting for you to get on, so where the all the monks as well Master Monk Guan and Master Fung. Clay strapped your suitcase onto Dojo.

"Thank you all."you bow to each one of them"For everything."

They all bow back down to you"You are very welcome, Miki. Your presence here will always be in our memories."Master Fung tells you.

"He is right, you leave an impression where ever you go."Master Monk Guan tells you.

Your eyes tear up, as you hold it in. But it did not last, they came down slowly. As you quickly wipe them away with a soft smile.

Aoi screeches at you, as you look at him. Holding out your hand, he slitters up around your neck resting there. Looking back at the others.

Omi's eyes got big, he runs to you overly crying as he hugs you around your legs."Do not go Miki, I will not make your training so hard. Only 500 push-ups instead of 1000. And you can walk on two fingers instead of one."He tells you"Who will sing me to sleep at night, and give me wonderful dreams!"he cries.

"Omi"you place a hand on his head, he looks up at you with big wet eyes and a pouting lip. You just smile at them, when you felt a big strong tight hug, as well the smell of musk. It was Clay.

You pat his arm with your free hand."You gonna be missed missy. Ranch ain't never the same the best cow leaves."he tells you in his own way.

"Going to miss those."you tell him.

He places you down, as he pulls Omi away who was still crying. Kimiko comes next, you both hug said anything, you didn't want to let her go, and she didn't want with you.

But she had too, she looks up at you. Just like when she was younger. Though she was tough, she looked up to you so much to be there always having her back. All you could do was smile. Letting you go, she steps aside. Bowing again to the others you start to get on Dojo, when someone taps your shoulder, turning around you find Raimundo with a serious face on, but it turns to a warm smile.

"No matter how far apart love is, where their love for another that is where their home is and always and shall remain."He recites an ending to one of the poems, this shocked just srugs his shoulders at it like it was no big deal.

A tear falls"You read them"you tell him.

"Some, they are really good. Guess I wouldn't mind a girl who loves poetry."you where about to say something"Better go, nice having you here."

You nod your head, as you get on all the way"Alright air Dojo is ready for take off."Dojo tells you and everyone, you wave to them all. The group waves back as Dojo takes off with you. You kept waving till you couldn't see them any more. They did the samething.

"Ain't the same."Clay tells everyone, whos small smiles turn to frowns.

"Come on lets go train."Raimundo tells them, they all agree.

Time went by since you left the temple, nothing was not the same, the others trained but it was just was not great, while they trained something strong and fast comes down hard blowing them all back to the ground. Looking up at the dirt cloud, getting in a fighting stance as they wait for whoever it was to emerge from there.

The cloud starts to dissolve into the wind, as they find standing there, a young chinese man in his twenties with spiky long black hair with one lock rise above his head, golden eyes dressed in a suit of armor.

"Chase Young!"Omi calls him out.

Chase smiles at them"Hello young dragons"he greets them.

"What do you want?"Raimundo demands from him.

Chase paided them all no mind as he looks around, as if something or someone was missing."What are you looking for?"Kimiko asked.

Catching a swift scent, his eyes quickly wide at this as he turns and looks up in the sky in the same direction that you just went. The others saw this.

"..."all of them, Chase turns looking at them he narrows his eyes at them. Master Monk Guan saw this, just as Chase took off he does as well slaming him down hard back to the ground catching his off guard.

Chase picks himself back up, looking at him with anger."You are not my fight."Chase tells him.

"You are now."Master Monk Guan tells him, as he goes for Chase.

The others watch them both go"Young ones."Master Fung calls to them"Silver Manta Ray"he calls upon the Shen Gong Wu, as it transforms."You must go and protect Miki."

"Why?"Kimiko asked him worried.

"It does not matter right now. Just do as I ask. Take the Silver Manta Ray and just go"


	9. Chapter 9

Back to your normal life, after getting a call from your manger about your whereabouts. You had told him where you were. By the tone in his voice he wanted you back, so you had to return back. Though you did not want too, you did so anyway. He told you how many are counting on you, your fans will start to wonder about you, how they will miss your music you sing, that helps to lift up their spirits. Throwing all the blame on you, you could not let others down, even if ment giving up your status as a dragon, your fun times with your cousin and her friends, learning more about your powers as well martial arts, and exploring more then you knew.

You sigh to yourself as you think about it, while you fixed your hair into soft wavys, while you pinned it up gracefully. You then apply your make-up, those memories where so wonderful, you think of the fun and funny times with them. It's been along time since you had laughed like that.

A soft smile forms on lips, as you hear everyone's laughter. Using your hand to cover your mouth as a chuckle escapes, only to be ruined by your phone ringing. Picking it up, it was Thomas.

"Yes, I'm ready. Alright I'll see you in a little bit."you hang up your cell, as you look at yourself in the mirror. Your make-up was perfect, your hair, as well your clothes which was cream color gown that went to your shoulders it had lilic plum flower petals on them that wrapped around with even space inbetween them, as it trailed down to the end of your gown, you wore a beautiful lilic gem necklace, your nails done in a french tip. Just like a true princess, nothing was out of place. You didn't mind dressing like this, you did love it. But turning to look over at your closed closet door, where your robe from the temple hung. For some reason felt way more better then this dress.

Just as your hand inched it's way to reach out to the closet, a knock came at your door. Before you could go and open it Thomas does, he did have a spare key to your room. He takes off his sunglasses as he looks at you.

"You look lovely Miki."he tells you, you knew he truely meant it, you smile at him.

"Thank you"you tell him in a low voice.

Putting back on his sunglasses"Ready?"he asked you.

You nod your head yes, as he holds out his arm for you. You laugh a bit, though you take it as he escorts you out your room.

With Kimiko and the others, she was still trying to get a hold of you. Though her worriness was interfering with it.

"Have you found her yet Kimiko?"Clay asked anxiously.

She was on her phone but got nothing"I got nothing, but her voice mail again."she tells them looking down at it worried.

"We must get to her first."Omi tells them"We must go and save Miki. She needs me! I mean us."he tells them.

"Don't worry guys we'll find her."Raimundo tells them"Hey Kimiko try seeing if anything is going right now, you know like in the entertainment."

Taking out her PDA, she waste no time as she looks that up. She scrolled through different things, but hadn't come across anything yet. Dojo was watching her, when he snapped his fingers.

"I just remember something."He tells them.

"What is it Dojo?"Clay asked him.

He thinks about it before saying anything"I remember, tha-"

"Miki is preforming in Australia!"Kimiko tells them.

"Yeah that was it."Dojo tells them"Thanks for butting in."he tells Kimiko but she pays him no mind.

"Alright down under we go."Raimundo tells everyone.

"Why are we going down under?"Omi asked not understanding.

"It's nothing Omi, just that Miki is down there."Clay tells him.

"Why is Miki down under something?"Omi asked still confused.

"You know Omi, I still your down under with your slang."Raimundo tells him."What else does it say?"

Kimiko quickly reads through it"She's preforming at the Sydney Opera House."

"That place is fancy"Clay compliments it.

"Your telling me, all the tickets are sold out."Dojo"I knew I should have bought one."

"How do we get in?"Omi asked.

"We make our own enterence."Raimundo tells him with a smirk.

You inhale deeply, as you exhaling as well. You feel all of your fans out there, they all came to hear you sing. Your music and songs touched them all deeply, some have even said they are mircales, like an angel sent down to heal all those who heard it. Resting your back on a wall. You watch as the workers make sure everything is ready, Thomas was trying to hit on some girl, making you shake your head.

Closing your eyes, like you do everytime before you go and perform a concert to get yourself focused. But something was different this time, you heard voices in your mind, that where not yours. Yours eyes open wide, as you look around. But no one was by you at all.

Closing your eyes again, the samething happen as well. You open them back up, now a bit uncomfortable, a cup of water got placed in the front of you. Looking up it was Thomas.

"Better drink you look a bit thirsty"he tells you, taking the cup you take a few sips."Ready? Everyone is there waiting for you."he turns looking at the curtians, then back at you."You ok?"he asked a bit more concerned now.

Shaking off the voice you heard, you nod your head at him with small smile, handing the cup back to.

He looks at you once more about to say something when one of the cast memebers do so."One more minute"they tell you.

Straighting your gown, you make your way to the curtians, as you stand there. Thomas follows you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder to calm you down.

"Knock them dead."he tells you, as he pats your bare shoulder gently, then leaves you.

"I can do this."you tell yourself "But still..."looking up still thinking about the temple, that you did hear one of the cast memebers calling to you, till they came and slightly shook you.

Snapping you out of it, as you turn to them"Ready, ten, nine, eight..."they started to count backwards leaving you standing there. Once they hit zero, you heard some announcing you.

The curtians raised up as the spotlight was on you, your fans started to cheer for you. Taking your step to the mircophone. Picking it up, you smile at them as you wave. Many took pictures of you, as others called out your name. Once the music started which was slow, they all grew silent. Opening your mouth as your voice sooth the crowad.

Back with Kimiko and the others, they make it to the Opera house. Which was crowaded, people where outside.

"We can't get in through the front."Raimundo noticed since the news people blocked it. He looks around for something.

"Look!"Omi points out, he turns thinking it was a way to get in. But it was Omi pointing to one of television billboards. It had you on it singing.

"Her music is wonderful."Clay takes off his hat"I feel..."he smiles as he gets into your music. Dojo does the samething, Omi starts to get slightly sleep. As he yawns.

Kimiko looks up at you, she smiles proud of you"Thats my couz."

Raimundo looked up, as he listen to you sing. It was like heavely music to his ears, he couldn't help but smile softly, you looked like angel in the dress that you wore.

"Come on guys we better find a way inside"Kimiko breaks everyone trance on you.

"Yeah"Raimundo"Guys come on."

They run off to look for another way inside, when Dojo started to act werid.

"Whats wrong?"Omi asked him.

He started to sratch badly"A Wu just made itself known."

"What right now!"Raimundo"Alright split up, Clay you and Omi go for the Wu, me and Kimiko will get to Miki."

"Alright, come parnterns"Clays tells Dojo and Omi as they go off. Raimundo and Kimiko hurry to find a way inside. Not aware of Jack Spicer coming.

You finish the last word on your song, everyone claps and cheers. You bow to them respectfully"Thank you, thank you all so very much."

They cheer much more louder, you wave to them as you go to the back of the stage to change into something else for the next few songs. When a huge explision was heard, as all your fans screamed.

You hurry and rush back but get stopped by Thomas"..."he looks up, you do as well. Hearing a manic laugh.

You knew that one, it was Jack Spicer. Your grip on Thomas's arm gets more and more tighter. You could hear your fans screaming either in pain or they where frighten. Wiggling yourself free from Thomas's grasp you slightly stumble but hurry to your fans, worried for their safety.

"Miki!"Thomas yells for you. You paid him no mind, as you reach the stage. To see Jack with his robots surrounding the fans, and there seem to next to him a black bird. Jack laughs at everyone.

"No where is that Wu?"Jack says as he looks around.

*Wu?!*you realized that was why he was here. You look around as well, when one of your fans screamed. Turning quickly you see what looked like a giant bean grabbing onto one of them by the collar of their shirt. It was hurting them, and it did not seem to care.

Taking off your shoe your throw it at it, making it turn around looking at you. You stared back as well not afarid. It was just look that the bean gave you, as if it just saw a ghost. This stare made you uncomfortable, but the look went away on the bean as it soon in a flash come over to you, as it slammed down on the stage, though you moved back just in time. Still looking at it.

"Well, well..."it says in a western accent.

Mustering up courage you speak."Leave them alone."

He quickly grabs you, all your fans scream your name"Really, and what are you going to do about it." Aoi who was close by though posing as prop, he hisses once he sees you in danger. He rushes at the bean, who saw him coming. He quickly hits Aoi to the side into the wall.

"Aoi! No!"you see him not getting up or moving. Jack Spicer comes over to you.

"You know I tired really hard to get some tickets. But they all where sold out. Before I do anything evil. May I have your autograph, cause I remember last time you didn't give it to me."he tells you, as he takes out a pen and paper.

You and the bean look at him in disbelif, but it was intrupted by your cousin and Raimundo.

"Put my cousin down you over grown excuse for veggie."Kimiko tells ready to attack him.

The bean smiles at them, he throws you down. As he faces your cousin and Raimundo, Jack does the samething. You hurry over to Aoi, as you pick him up gently as you came to your eyes.

"Aoi..."a tear fell on him. He didn't wake up, a battle started with your couin, the bean, Jack and Raimundo. Their fighting started to damage the Opera house, as things started to fall. Your fans started to scream afraid. You could feel it, all of it. Everyone's fear on what was happening right now.

It was just to much, that more tears started to come trailing down your face, holding Aoi to your heart. You craddle him. As you listen to the others screaming, you could only image what was going right now while you stayed in the corner.

"...Aoi..."you kiss him softly, as you lay him down. The ground shook under you. Clay and Omi had come to join the fight.

Standing up, you turn around to them. Retaining a straight face as tears came down a bit, stepping out your last shoe. Taking in everyone's pain and fear.

"No more...no more..."you tell yourself, Thomas who had come out to try and find called for you that he did not notice as the stage broke under him. You heard him yell, turning you see him fall. Your heart stopped right there."...THOMAS!"

You yell for him, that your element activated outlining you in lavander all around your body, that those dots appeared to which they formed into one single diamond shape on your forehead. The light you emited caused the others to stop and look at you. Everyone did. You looked possessed, you leviated a bit off the stage.

"Does that happen all the time?"Jack asked.

"Not that I know of."Clay tells him.

The bean knew what was going on, he waste no time as he goes to attack you.

"Noooo"the group yells.

The bean strikes you only to be blasted back without you touching him. He looks up at you angered, transforming into his smaller size. He jumps on the back of the black bird and leaves.

"Hey what about the Wu!"Jack yells at him.

"This is fight that is already over!"the bean yells at him as he leaves through the hug hole in the ceiling.

Jack turns looking back at you not seeing it."Miki..."Kimiko calls to you softly. She was to to afraid to go near you, as where the others. But Raimundo starts to inch his way over to you, once he did. You look directly at him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"M...Miki"he calls to you, putting up his hands.

"..."you look at him, then over at where Thomas was buried, your eyes well up. When you felt someone take hold of your hand. Looking down it was Raimundo.

"Shhhh...shhhh"he tells you"Come here"he says calmly. As pulls you down slowly back to the stage. Once he does, he embraces you in a hug. You hug him tightly, as you fully cry on him, holds onto you tightly as well.

Your eyes open as you cried, everyone saw this. You couldn't handle, so you spoke one word only.

"Forget" a huge light came from you covering up everyone and everything.

Back in the Silver Manta, Raimundo was flying it back"How's she doing?"he asked the others.

They look at you, you still where asleep on Kimiko's lap dressed in your gown."Sound asleep."Clay tells him.

"Poor Miki"Omi looks at you with sadden eyes."Will she remember?"

"Lets just hope she forgets everything."Raimundo tells them.


	10. Chapter 10

Tossing and turning you finally wake up rubbing your head. Opening your eyes fully, to your surprise finding yourself back at the temple.

"The temple?"you look around a bit confused, you look down to find yourself still in your gown. Getting up you leave your little room, as you make your outside. Realizing that you where are the temple just not the one you up your eyes from the rays of the suns, looking to find you really where here."Where am I?"Looking around some more at the temple, the area was huge, though not as lushes as Master Fung's. It was quiet windy a bit.

Looking around you find no one, picking up your gown you go down the steps carefully. Looking around again, you decide to go and find someone, anyone really."...".

No sound of anyone at all, this place seem to empty. Gripping your gown a bit more, looking around worried"Kimiko..."you call for your cousin first. But go not awnser at all."Raimundo...Omi...Clay...Dojo...Master Fung...Master Monk Guan...Aoi?"

You got nothing from anyone who's name you called out. You call out their names again. Only to any echo this time."Anybody?"you stand in the middle of the temple grounds, dropping your head. The wind gentle move a few strands of hair.

"Alright everyone hang on."Dojo's voice echoed in the wind.

Lifting your head back up quickly, you look around, as you hear the others voices.

"Eveyone!?"you pick up your gown as you run to where you herd their voices, running to edge of the temple, you would have fallen off if not for Dojo coming up out the clouds fastin his larger form, you cover your eyes as you step back. Turn around you see him land down in the middle with the rest on his minus the masters.

"Guys!"you run over to them, they heard you as they get off Dojo.

"Miki"Kimiko was about to run and greet you, but Omi beat her to it.

"Miki!"he rushes to you grabbing onto your leg tightly which knocked you down on the ground"Oh how I have missed you greatly. I have had nightmares without your presence here. But you are back and safe."he starts to nuzzle you like a cat.

"Thank you Omi, I missed you too."you smile at him"But, I would like the feeling back in my leg."patting him on his head.

"A bit much don't you think?"Dojo looks at him, but then breaks out in tears as well as he jumps on you around your neck giving you a tight hug"Who am I kiddin, I missed you too."he and Omi start to cry together.

"This is sad"Raimundo shakes his head at them both.

"Guys let her breath"Kimiko pulls them off you, as Clay helps you up. You thank him dusting yourself off, looking at them then around.

"Guys where am I?"you asked them.

"My temple"Master Monk Guan says, everyone turn to see him coming over with Aoi, who was exicted to you up and well. He waste no time going to you, As he licks you.

"Your temple?"you seem a bit surprised

"I know you are use to Master Fung's temple, be had insite that you come here for sometime."

"Come here?"you take this all in as well thinking of how you got here, so you asked."How did I get here? What happen?"asking everyone as you look at them all. It was quiet with everyone.

You where about to say something when you felt a hand on your shoulder,turning around it was Master Monk Gung."You will be informed in all that you need to know. But come lets get you dressed and a nice meal in your belly. All of our bellies."he looks at the others who nod in agreement.

He leds you away with him, as the others watch on."Should we tell her?"Clay asked everyone

"We want to, but we can't"Raimundo tells him

"Don't seem right to lie to someone as nice and lovely as Miss Miki"Clay tells them feeling bad.

"Its not really a lie"Kimiko tells him"Some will be true and just small part wont be."

"Isn't that still a lie?"Dojo throws in, she looks at him

"Do you think she will figure it out,later then sooner?"Omi asked.

"Its sooner then later"Raimundo corrects him"And if we are lucky, then no she won't."

"Just seems like a shame thats all."Clay, everyone was quiet.

"Guys come one, its time to eat!"you yell to from across the grounds, they turn and look over at you by Master Monk Guan dressed back in your robe with your hair tied back in its low ponytail.

"Coming"Kimiko yells back to you.

You watch as they come, you look up at Master Monk Guan, he had on a serious face. But it changed when he realized you looking at him, he smiles at you.

"So what are we gonna eat?"Clay asked, making you turn to see them all infront of you.

"This way"master Monk Guan tells them,leds them inside.

Over in a bird's nest where the black bird rested, the little bean who was still thinking about what he just saw. He pondered hard.

"...She couldn't have come back...thats impossible."he thinks about it, but the power he saw proved he was right which sent a slight chill down his spine."I wonder...if he knows. Still...I wonder if she knows who she really is."An evil grin appeared on his face as hs chuckles to himself"Guess its time for some test. Ying Ying bird, I've got a job for you to do."he tells his flying pet.

Over at Chase Young's lair he sat in his chair as he thought back to his fight with Master Monk Guan, how the dragons left to go after someone. If it wasn't for Master Monk Guan he would have trailed them easly. But he could not due to his combat with both masters.

Though while he was there he battled them a bit around the temple, collect with his senses what he needed. Checking certian places to comform what he had thought was true. To find out it just small bits and piece where true.

He grips the arm of his chair tightly, then with a flash he picks it up and throws it into the wall causing it to break from his strenght. His jungle cats turn and look and up at him in fear due to his anger he had just shown.

Rubbing his forehead as he tries hard to block out some memories that kept playing over in his mind as well a voice. Calling out his name, back when he was on the side of good. That same face of that maiden appered in his mind calling out his name, as her hair swayed around her showing more of her beauty. Her smile could light up the darkest caves her eyes glisten as they shown love and warmth, her small delicate hands held out just for him to take, they looked so safe. And her scent could put anyone under a trace, it smelt so sweet and sweetier then the sweetest honey.

Lost in his thoughts as if she was really there infront of him he held out his hand to take her's only find it straight through her's. Opening his eyes he realized she vanished from his mind and sight. Realizing that it was nothing but a memory he roars in anger turning into his lizard form as he smashes a pillar with his tail. His jungle cats watch him as they move back while Chase went on in his ramgpage around his lair throwing anything he could get his hands on.

Hearing the noise, his house guest a women with a vampirish apperance with claw like hands, fang like teeth, pointy ears, green eyes and big long red hair dressed in black female temple robe with no shoes, as a crow perched on her shoulder. She saw the mess that Chase had just made this surprised her, as she could still him in his rampage.

"What has gotten into him?"she wonders.

Back with you at Master Monk Guan's temple the meal was very good, Master Monk Guan had told you what happen and how you got here. Pretty much it was that the emeny had used a Wu to wipe your memory so you could not remember much about what happen. That seem to ease you up, so you left it alone. It felt good to be back, Omi stayed by you the whole time telling you how much he missed and as well the training and new moves he was going to teach you. You kinda did not like the idea of this.

After eatting you got a tour of the temple, while Omi showed you moves he would teach you. But Kimiko told you to not to pay attention to him. The sun was now setting as the Master Monk Guan left you with group to just enjoy your time. So you decided to watch the sunset while you read some poems while the others did some training.

You where glad there where some poems here, with a few scrolls by as well Aoi who rested by your side. You exhale softly with a small smile on your face.

"Such a lovely poem,truely a master with their writing. Reminds a bit of my songs."you tell yourself, as you place that scroll down picking up another one, you read the title which read "Sunset" making you look at the sunset itself.

You go back and start to read it"For the sun sets yet again for another day, my how darkness has swept over hidding what can not be hidden. For hours will pass but that can not keep what inside me cold. For it has settle for this day to the eyes of humans but to the eyes of my heart it will never set, it will rise and rise. No sun shall set on my love, it can not it will not. For a sun to set does not mean it is the end of the day rather then just the beginging of a much more stronger day ahead. So I will make my own light within this darkness..."you kept reading the poem, it was very deep then many of the others that you had read before, that you had not noticed tears coming down as you read it.

Aoi heard them as he looks up at you, then behind you as someone was coming over to you, you where so into your poem that you did not noticed them until their shadow cast over you. Making you stop and look up at them.

It was Raimundo, he was about to smile at you when he noticed your tears."You ok?"he asked you pointing to his cheeks.

You placed your hand there realziing that it was wet, that you had been crying. You wipe it away"Yes, guess the poem got to me more then I thought."you smile at him.

He looks over at the sun almost done setting, then back at you"Can I sit?"he asked you, you nod your head at him. He sits down next to you, seeing the scrolls of poems you had."Still reading those. I was barely able to stand one."

"One which you remember very well."you tell him.

"I guess, how many have you read so far?"

"A couple of them, their all by the same person."

"Really? This person didn't have anything better to do then write poems? Its a good thing we live in the now."

You slightly laugh at what he said"Oh Raimundo their not that bad, old things are really neat. They take you back to places you could never dream off."

"Been back in time, been there done that."

"Stop it."you try hard not to laugh at his jokes, but it didn't work, he just smirks at you shaking his head."Though I should have been training with you guys instead of reading these. Sorry leader."you tease him a bit with the last part.

"Hey, its all cool. I don't mind its something you like to do. But your going to have to train tomorow. Master Monk Guan might seem nice at first but really he's like a drill sergent. Trust me I would know."he tells a bit scared, you arch an eyebrow at him.

Turning back you watch as the sun starts to fully set, he looks along with you and Aoi. In just a few seconds night came."That was lovely, don't you think?"you turn Raimundo, he turns and looks at you, you smile at him. He smiles back at you, nodding his head.

"Yeah it was."he tells you"Never really watched a sunset before like this."

"Well then we should do this more often then."you tell him patting his hand. You then get up holding out your hand as Aoi climb up it getting on you. Raimundo gets up as well, you look back at where the sun had just set, Raimundo looks at you as he watches you smile. Which brought a smile to his face."..."both of you, a small wind blew causing you to shiver.

Grabbing onto yourself to warm yourself, you stop when you felt something being put around you. You look and see it was Raimundo's robe top."Lets get inside."he tells you leading you away.

Master Monk Guan watched you and him from afar as you both crossed the temple grounds, he watches closely at the way you both interact before the others came over. Turning around he goes back inside the temple


	11. Chapter 11

_In anicent China, a young man in his twenties with slick back long black hair dressed in a blue robe walks on the temple grounds as he smiled up at the morning sky. Turning the corner making his way to the gardens, closing his eyes listening into the sounds around him. Though one caught his attention the most, which made his smile much more softer._

_It was the sound of someone humming, the closer he made his way to the garden the higher the humming was, finally coming to where the sound was coming from, he stops opening his eyes all the way still with his smile on. Looking in the garden his eyes fixed on the young girl in her late teens sitting there humming as well writting on a scroll, her thick black hair fell down on her shoulders resting on the grass, skin flawless, plumb lips, hands so delicate as she wrote down their thoughts, face perfectly shaped in eveyway just as her body dressed in a simple chinese orange golden kimono which on them made even the emperor's daughters clothing nothing compared to their._

_Smiling to himself, the young man goes as he plucks a jade color flower. Slowly walking over to her, creeping as slowly and silently as they could. Right behind her, they raise the hand that held the flower over them. Read to place it her hair, just as he was about to do so, a small sapphire color dragon comes out hissing at him. Making him loose his balance, as well be discovered by her._

_The young madian stops, turning around to him, her eyes light up along with a smile._

_"Chase"her sweet voice calls to him softly._

_Chase looks at her limuating smile, his eyes drop slightly as he looked back into her jade colored eyes. A rare beauty that she was, it showed inside and out. She noticed his stare on her, making look the other way, causing her hair to follow, covering up her lovely face. Stepping to her, getting down on one knee he pushes back that hair that hide her from him, placing the flower there to hold it back._

_She turns looking up at him, eyes glimmer, his do as well. Words did not need to be said between the two of them, taking her delicate hands in his own. They seem so small, but yet so precious to him, he must protect at all cost. Resting the tip of his forehead on her's so gently, closing his eyes. Now at peace, he blocked out all of nature's sounds to just focus only on her enchaning scent, her soft heartbeat, intoxicating breathing, just everything._

_She did not move, knowing well what he was doing. As she did the same with him, her little sapphire dragon just watched the two of them. If there was perfect balance in the world, these two where the perfect example. He held her close to his heart, while she did the same._

"Ahhh"echoed in the halls of the lair."Why can I not focus?"a smoothing voice ask themselves. Closing their golden eyes, trying to focus that same face of the young madian flashes in their mind though more so on the jade flower in her hair. Opening their eyes in a flash, as a single breath escapes their lungs.

Looking down at the hand that crushed the flower that flew in here a few days ago, now full of regret. Which in turn angered them greatly, tighting their fist which they strike into a pillar causing it crumble.

"This distraction is causing me to much."they tell themselves"I will have to deal with it myself."

Over at the temple"Tornado Strike-Water!"Omi attacks you, causing you fly back hitting the ground hard.

He stands there waiting for you to attack or get back up. You slowly do so, holding your shoulder though grab it in pain. The others stand and watch you as you try to pick yourself up slowly off the ground.

"She can't take any more of this."Clay points out

"Yeah, I think she's had enough training for one day."Raimundo agrees with him as he steps, just as he does Omi goes into attack you."Whoa Omi chill out."he blocks his attack on you, pushing him back.

"But Raimundo, I must tutor Miki in her skills. Or she will not be ready to face evil."Omi tells him.

"Yeah, well I think she's had enough for the day."Raimundo tells him, he turns around to you, Clay and Kimiko came to help you."You ok?"

You rub your shoulder, as you move it a bit"Yeah, sorry."bowing to them all.

"It's alright just takes pratice."Clay tells you

"Yeah, your still doing pretty good."Kimiko cheers you on.

"This whole dragon thing is a bit much."You confese to them with a small laugh.

"We know"Raimundo tells you"But you'll be fine."

You smile at his comment, just as you about to say something, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, and Dojo who was holding your cellphone come over.

"Hey Miki, you got a phone call."Dojo tells you, as he hands you the phone.

"Hello? Hi Thomas."you greet your manger walking away from the group to talk with him.

They watch you"How is she doing?"Dojo asked them

"She's getting there a bit."Clay tells them.

"She needs more pratice, and through my gudience she will have it. We will train for many hours a day, and she will be just as good as me."Omi tells everyone

"...Umm, yeah"Kimiko"I don't think so"

"So far, she is getting down the baisc if Omi can get that through his thick head."Raimundo tells them"We haven't fully worked on her move though. Or found a Wu that goes with her element."

"To bad we don't have the Sun Chi Lantern"Dojo tells them"That would go well with her, as well the toung of Seipung, Mind Reader Counch and the Ruby of Ramses...wait aren't those the ones that g-"

"I will take over her training from here."Master Monk Guan cuts him off.

"Yes, I was just about to inform you all. That he will, seeing he is a Tai Chi master. It seems only fitting."Master Fung tells them.

"Hey Masters when do you think that she'll be ready to go on getting Wu with us?"Clay asked them.

"In time she will."Master Fung tells them

Before anyone could say anything. You come back, though with a long face on."Miki is everything alright?"Master Monk Guan asked you.

Looking up at the group sad"Couz, whats wrong?"Kimiko asked you.

Closing the top to your suitcase, you sigh long and hard. Aoi rested on your shoulders, you slightly smile at him, but it did not help you.

"I can't believe you have to go back."Kimiko tells you, standing up you dressed back in your normal clothes, no longer in your temple robe. You look at her and her friends.

Each one had on the same face express fully of saddness. You smile at them cheerfully, but it didn't help them at ll. Only made them look away from you.

"Come on guys I can still webcam with you."you try to lift up their spirits.

"But Miki you are a dragon. A xailon dragon. You must stay. And fight with us for the side of good."Omi tells you with saddness trailing in his voice.

"There ain't no way you can stay?"Clay asked you

Shaking your head no at him, you start to walk. They follow you. It seem like a long walk to the front of the temple.

"It's not fair, you where having a good time too."Kimiko tells you.

"I know, I really was."you look around at the temple taking in everything for the last time. Exhaling again.

Raimundo watches you"It's not going to be the same without you."he tells you with a smirk.

Making you turn to look at him, his little smirk made you smile slightly.

Coming to the front now, Dojo in his larger form waiting for you to get on, so where the all the monks as well Master Monk Guan and Master Fung. Clay strapped your suitcase onto Dojo.

"Thank you all."you bow to each one of them"For everything."

They all bow back down to you"You are very welcome, Miki. Your presence here will always be in our memories."Master Fung tells you.

"He is right, you leave an impression where ever you go."Master Monk Guan tells you.

Your eyes tear up, as you hold it in. But it did not last, they came down slowly. As you quickly wipe them away with a soft smile.

Aoi screeches at you, as you look at him. Holding out your hand, he slitters up around your neck resting there. Looking back at the others.

Omi's eyes got big, he runs to you overly crying as he hugs you around your legs."Do not go Miki, I will not make your training so hard. Only 500 push-ups instead of 1000. And you can walk on two fingers instead of one."He tells you"Who will sing me to sleep at night, and give me wonderful dreams!"he cries.

"Omi"you place a hand on his head, he looks up at you with big wet eyes and a pouting lip. You just smile at them, when you felt a big strong tight hug, as well the smell of musk. It was Clay.

You pat his arm with your free hand."You gonna be missed missy. Ranch ain't never the same the best cow leaves."he tells you in his own way.

"Going to miss those."you tell him.

He places you down, as he pulls Omi away who was still crying. Kimiko comes next, you both hug said anything, you didn't want to let her go, and she didn't want with you.

But she had too, she looks up at you. Just like when she was younger. Though she was tough, she looked up to you so much to be there always having her back. All you could do was smile. Letting you go, she steps aside. Bowing again to the others you start to get on Dojo, when someone taps your shoulder, turning around you find Raimundo with a serious face on, but it turns to a warm smile.

"No matter how far apart love is, where their love for another that is where their home is and always and shall remain."He recites an ending to one of the poems, this shocked just srugs his shoulders at it like it was no big deal.

A tear falls"You read them"you tell him.

"Some, they are really good. Guess I wouldn't mind a girl who loves poetry."you where about to say something"Better go, nice having you here."

You nod your head, as you get on all the way"Alright air Dojo is ready for take off."Dojo tells you and everyone, you wave to them all. The group waves back as Dojo takes off with you. You kept waving till you couldn't see them any more. They did the samething.

"Ain't the same."Clay tells everyone, whos small smiles turn to frowns.

"Come on lets go train."Raimundo tells them, they all agree.

Time went by since you left the temple, nothing was not the same, the others trained but it was just was not great, while they trained something strong and fast comes down hard blowing them all back to the ground. Looking up at the dirt cloud, getting in a fighting stance as they wait for whoever it was to emerge from there.

The cloud starts to dissolve into the wind, as they find standing there, a young chinese man in his twenties with spiky long black hair with one lock rise above his head, golden eyes dressed in a suit of armor.

"Chase Young!"Omi calls him out.

Chase smiles at them"Hello young dragons"he greets them.

"What do you want?"Raimundo demands from him.

Chase paided them all no mind as he looks around, as if something or someone was missing."What are you looking for?"Kimiko asked.

Catching a swift scent, his eyes quickly wide at this as he turns and looks up in the sky in the same direction that you just went. The others saw this.

"..."all of them, Chase turns looking at them he narrows his eyes at them. Master Monk Guan saw this, just as Chase took off he does as well slaming him down hard back to the ground catching his off guard.

Chase picks himself back up, looking at him with anger."You are not my fight."Chase tells him.

"You are now."Master Monk Guan tells him, as he goes for Chase.

The others watch them both go"Young ones."Master Fung calls to them"Silver Manta Ray"he calls upon the Shen Gong Wu, as it transforms."You must go and protect Miki."

"Why?"Kimiko asked him worried.

"It does not matter right now. Just do as I ask. Take the Silver Manta Ray and just go"


	12. Chapter 12

Back to your normal life, after getting a call from your manger about your whereabouts. You had told him where you were. By the tone in his voice he wanted you back, so you had to return back. Though you did not want too, you did so anyway. He told you how many are counting on you, your fans will start to wonder about you, how they will miss your music you sing, that helps to lift up their spirits. Throwing all the blame on you, you could not let others down, even if ment giving up your status as a dragon, your fun times with your cousin and her friends, learning more about your powers as well martial arts, and exploring more then you knew.

You sigh to yourself as you think about it, while you fixed your hair into soft wavys, while you pinned it up gracefully. You then apply your make-up, those memories where so wonderful, you think of the fun and funny times with them. It's been along time since you had laughed like that.

A soft smile forms on lips, as you hear everyone's laughter. Using your hand to cover your mouth as a chuckle escapes, only to be ruined by your phone ringing. Picking it up, it was Thomas.

"Yes, I'm ready. Alright I'll see you in a little bit."you hang up your cell, as you look at yourself in the mirror. Your make-up was perfect, your hair, as well your clothes which was cream color gown that went to your shoulders it had lilic plum flower petals on them that wrapped around with even space inbetween them, as it trailed down to the end of your gown, you wore a beautiful lilic gem necklace, your nails done in a french tip. Just like a true princess, nothing was out of place. You didn't mind dressing like this, you did love it. But turning to look over at your closed closet door, where your robe from the temple hung. For some reason felt way more better then this dress.

Just as your hand inched it's way to reach out to the closet, a knock came at your door. Before you could go and open it Thomas does, he did have a spare key to your room. He takes off his sunglasses as he looks at you.

"You look lovely Miki."he tells you, you knew he truely meant it, you smile at him.

"Thank you"you tell him in a low voice.

Putting back on his sunglasses"Ready?"he asked you.

You nod your head yes, as he holds out his arm for you. You laugh a bit, though you take it as he escorts you out your room.

With Kimiko and the others, she was still trying to get a hold of you. Though her worriness was interfering with it.

"Have you found her yet Kimiko?"Clay asked anxiously.

She was on her phone but got nothing"I got nothing, but her voice mail again."she tells them looking down at it worried.

"We must get to her first."Omi tells them"We must go and save Miki. She needs me! I mean us."he tells them.

"Don't worry guys we'll find her."Raimundo tells them"Hey Kimiko try seeing if anything is going right now, you know like in the entertainment."

Taking out her PDA, she waste no time as she looks that up. She scrolled through different things, but hadn't come across anything yet. Dojo was watching her, when he snapped his fingers.

"I just remember something."He tells them.

"What is it Dojo?"Clay asked him.

He thinks about it before saying anything"I remember, tha-"

"Miki is preforming in Australia!"Kimiko tells them.

"Yeah that was it."Dojo tells them"Thanks for butting in."he tells Kimiko but she pays him no mind.

"Alright down under we go."Raimundo tells everyone.

"Why are we going down under?"Omi asked not understanding.

"It's nothing Omi, just that Miki is down there."Clay tells him.

"Why is Miki down under something?"Omi asked still confused.

"You know Omi, I still your down under with your slang."Raimundo tells him."What else does it say?"

Kimiko quickly reads through it"She's preforming at the Sydney Opera House."

"That place is fancy"Clay compliments it.

"Your telling me, all the tickets are sold out."Dojo"I knew I should have bought one."

"How do we get in?"Omi asked.

"We make our own enterence."Raimundo tells him with a smirk.

You inhale deeply, as you exhaling as well. You feel all of your fans out there, they all came to hear you sing. Your music and songs touched them all deeply, some have even said they are mircales, like an angel sent down to heal all those who heard it. Resting your back on a wall. You watch as the workers make sure everything is ready, Thomas was trying to hit on some girl, making you shake your head.

Closing your eyes, like you do everytime before you go and perform a concert to get yourself focused. But something was different this time, you heard voices in your mind, that where not yours. Yours eyes open wide, as you look around. But no one was by you at all.

Closing your eyes again, the samething happen as well. You open them back up, now a bit uncomfortable, a cup of water got placed in the front of you. Looking up it was Thomas.

"Better drink you look a bit thirsty"he tells you, taking the cup you take a few sips."Ready? Everyone is there waiting for you."he turns looking at the curtians, then back at you."You ok?"he asked a bit more concerned now.

Shaking off the voice you heard, you nod your head at him with small smile, handing the cup back to.

He looks at you once more about to say something when one of the cast memebers do so."One more minute"they tell you.

Straighting your gown, you make your way to the curtians, as you stand there. Thomas follows you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder to calm you down.

"Knock them dead."he tells you, as he pats your bare shoulder gently, then leaves you.

"I can do this."you tell yourself "But still..."looking up still thinking about the temple, that you did hear one of the cast memebers calling to you, till they came and slightly shook you.

Snapping you out of it, as you turn to them"Ready, ten, nine, eight..."they started to count backwards leaving you standing there. Once they hit zero, you heard some announcing you.

The curtians raised up as the spotlight was on you, your fans started to cheer for you. Taking your step to the mircophone. Picking it up, you smile at them as you wave. Many took pictures of you, as others called out your name. Once the music started which was slow, they all grew silent. Opening your mouth as your voice sooth the crowad.

Back with Kimiko and the others, they make it to the Opera house. Which was crowaded, people where outside.

"We can't get in through the front."Raimundo noticed since the news people blocked it. He looks around for something.

"Look!"Omi points out, he turns thinking it was a way to get in. But it was Omi pointing to one of television billboards. It had you on it singing.

"Her music is wonderful."Clay takes off his hat"I feel..."he smiles as he gets into your music. Dojo does the samething, Omi starts to get slightly sleep. As he yawns.

Kimiko looks up at you, she smiles proud of you"Thats my couz."

Raimundo looked up, as he listen to you sing. It was like heavely music to his ears, he couldn't help but smile softly, you looked like angel in the dress that you wore.

"Come on guys we better find a way inside"Kimiko breaks everyone trance on you.

"Yeah"Raimundo"Guys come on."

They run off to look for another way inside, when Dojo started to act werid.

"Whats wrong?"Omi asked him.

He started to sratch badly"A Wu just made itself known."

"What right now!"Raimundo"Alright split up, Clay you and Omi go for the Wu, me and Kimiko will get to Miki."

"Alright, come parnterns"Clays tells Dojo and Omi as they go off. Raimundo and Kimiko hurry to find a way inside. Not aware of Jack Spicer coming.

You finish the last word on your song, everyone claps and cheers. You bow to them respectfully"Thank you, thank you all so very much."

They cheer much more louder, you wave to them as you go to the back of the stage to change into something else for the next few songs. When a huge explision was heard, as all your fans screamed.

You hurry and rush back but get stopped by Thomas"..."he looks up, you do as well. Hearing a manic laugh.

You knew that one, it was Jack Spicer. Your grip on Thomas's arm gets more and more tighter. You could hear your fans screaming either in pain or they where frighten. Wiggling yourself free from Thomas's grasp you slightly stumble but hurry to your fans, worried for their safety.

"Miki!"Thomas yells for you. You paid him no mind, as you reach the stage. To see Jack with his robots surrounding the fans, and there seem to next to him a black bird. Jack laughs at everyone.

"No where is that Wu?"Jack says as he looks around.

*Wu?!*you realized that was why he was here. You look around as well, when one of your fans screamed. Turning quickly you see what looked like a giant bean grabbing onto one of them by the collar of their shirt. It was hurting them, and it did not seem to care.

Taking off your shoe your throw it at it, making it turn around looking at you. You stared back as well not afarid. It was just look that the bean gave you, as if it just saw a ghost. This stare made you uncomfortable, but the look went away on the bean as it soon in a flash come over to you, as it slammed down on the stage, though you moved back just in time. Still looking at it.

"Well, well..."it says in a western accent.

Mustering up courage you speak."Leave them alone."

He quickly grabs you, all your fans scream your name"Really, and what are you going to do about it." Aoi who was close by though posing as prop, he hisses once he sees you in danger. He rushes at the bean, who saw him coming. He quickly hits Aoi to the side into the wall.

"Aoi! No!"you see him not getting up or moving. Jack Spicer comes over to you.

"You know I tired really hard to get some tickets. But they all where sold out. Before I do anything evil. May I have your autograph, cause I remember last time you didn't give it to me."he tells you, as he takes out a pen and paper.

You and the bean look at him in disbelif, but it was intrupted by your cousin and Raimundo.

"Put my cousin down you over grown excuse for veggie."Kimiko tells ready to attack him.

The bean smiles at them, he throws you down. As he faces your cousin and Raimundo, Jack does the samething. You hurry over to Aoi, as you pick him up gently as you came to your eyes.

"Aoi..."a tear fell on him. He didn't wake up, a battle started with your couin, the bean, Jack and Raimundo. Their fighting started to damage the Opera house, as things started to fall. Your fans started to scream afraid. You could feel it, all of it. Everyone's fear on what was happening right now.

It was just to much, that more tears started to come trailing down your face, holding Aoi to your heart. You craddle him. As you listen to the others screaming, you could only image what was going right now while you stayed in the corner.

"...Aoi..."you kiss him softly, as you lay him down. The ground shook under you. Clay and Omi had come to join the fight.

Standing up, you turn around to them. Retaining a straight face as tears came down a bit, stepping out your last shoe. Taking in everyone's pain and fear.

"No more...no more..."you tell yourself, Thomas who had come out to try and find called for you that he did not notice as the stage broke under him. You heard him yell, turning you see him fall. Your heart stopped right there."...THOMAS!"

You yell for him, that your element activated outlining you in lavander all around your body, that those dots appeared to which they formed into one single diamond shape on your forehead. The light you emited caused the others to stop and look at you. Everyone did. You looked possessed, you leviated a bit off the stage.

"Does that happen all the time?"Jack asked.

"Not that I know of."Clay tells him.

The bean knew what was going on, he waste no time as he goes to attack you.

"Noooo"the group yells.

The bean strikes you only to be blasted back without you touching him. He looks up at you angered, transforming into his smaller size. He jumps on the back of the black bird and leaves.

"Hey what about the Wu!"Jack yells at him.

"This is fight that is already over!"the bean yells at him as he leaves through the hug hole in the ceiling.

Jack turns looking back at you not seeing it."Miki..."Kimiko calls to you softly. She was to to afraid to go near you, as where the others. But Raimundo starts to inch his way over to you, once he did. You look directly at him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"M...Miki"he calls to you, putting up his hands.

"..."you look at him, then over at where Thomas was buried, your eyes well up. When you felt someone take hold of your hand. Looking down it was Raimundo.

"Shhhh...shhhh"he tells you"Come here"he says calmly. As pulls you down slowly back to the stage. Once he does, he embraces you in a hug. You hug him tightly, as you fully cry on him, holds onto you tightly as well.

Your eyes open as you cried, everyone saw this. You couldn't handle, so you spoke one word only.

"Forget" a huge light came from you covering up everyone and everything.

Back in the Silver Manta, Raimundo was flying it back"How's she doing?"he asked the others.

They look at you, you still where asleep on Kimiko's lap dressed in your gown."Sound asleep."Clay tells him.

"Poor Miki"Omi looks at you with sadden eyes."Will she remember?"

"Lets just hope she forgets everything."Raimundo tells them.


	13. Chapter 13

Dojo in his larger form comes and lands in the middle of the temple with the others plus Jermaine, coming back from collecting another Wu.

Once Kimiko hops down"Guys! Guys!"they hear you yell to them on the top of your lungs.

They turn around quickly, Dojo turns back into his smaller form. He looks at well, surprised as the others, they quickly duck as you zoom pass them overhead crashing into the ground.

"Miki, you ok?"Kimiko hurries over to you, along with the others.

"Thats what I call a crash landing."Dojo comments on you.

Kimiko helps you up, you dust yourself off. Shaking the dirt out of your around to the others, with a huge exciting smile on your face.

"Look at what I can do."you release yourself from Kimiko as you jump back a bit, pushing yourself up in the air, as you keep yourself hovering there, outlined in your element color. The symbol in the middle of your forehead was glowing slightly.

"Is this one of the Wu you are praticing with?"Omi asked you.

"No, it's not. I did this on my own."you them"It's sooo cool."twirling around in mid-air.

"How did ya learn how to do that?"Clay asked you.

"I'm not sure really, I was still down about what happen and how Master Monk Guan took it. I just went some place to clear my mind. Then next thing I'm up in mid-air. Watch this."putting your hand out infront of you, you lift up Dojo.

"H-hey."He slighlty snaps at you.

"I can move things too."you tell them with a smile"Neat huh?"

"Well I be a monkey's uncle."Clay scoffs with a smirk.

"Is this part of your element?"Omi asked you, you look at him. He seem a bit confused.

"I'm not sure."you tell him as you come and land, your glow goes away."So how did the mission go?"you asked them.

Before anyone could say anything Master Monk Guan and a few other monks came over to you all."Yes Master?"Omi bows to him.

Master Monk Guan did not have on his normal pleasant face like he had before when you first arrived.

"Young dragons. You must quickly go and pack your belongings, and retrive from this temple at once. You have one hour to get what you need."with that being said he hurries and leaves.

Everyone looks at eachother wondering why."What's with him?"Kimiko asked looking the leader of the group. Everyone looks at Rai.

Who realized all eyes where one him"What? I don't know."he tells everyone in his defense.

"I wonder why the sudden rush?"Kimiko.

"Yeah, I've only been here for a week. And now I've got to move."Jermaine

"The question is why are we moving?"Omi says what everyone was thinking.

_In anicent China, one of the most well respected masters of all time. Grand Master Dashi was walking through the temple, making his way to front. Accompanying him was his dear friend Chase. They both reach the enterence of the temple. _

_Leaving the grounds of the temple, looking up at setting sun on a nice clear summer day. Making their up a large hill. They come the top, looking around the clearing. Until Dashi looks up with a warm smile on his face at the clouds._

_A voice was heard, a singing voice that calmed soul of the wind, as it put the sun to sleep. Animals all around, no nature all around was at peace, as this beautiful anglic voice was heard. _

_Chase who was swept by the voice, his eyes closed as he listen to the angle singing their song. Dashi could not help but softly chuckle. Once he did the singing stopped._

_"Brother must you always laugh when I sing?"a sweet voice calls to Dashi._

_Dashi soon chuckles more"Please Jinjing I meant no harm."Dashi tells her, as he looks up at the lovely maiden sitting on the clouds. She truly was a heavenly being that the gods themselves would love to bring up to the heavens and keep._

_The maiden smiles gracefully at her brother, who returns her smile with his own. Her green emerald eyes soon fall on her brother's friend Chase. Who seem to still be in a trace even after the song was over. No doubt that his mind was still playing it over and over._

_Dashi looks at his friend, then back up at the maiden. The look she had on her face showed how much she truly cared for his friend. Seeing this, Dashi playfully and quickly knocks his friend to the ground. Causing him to open his eyes. Dashi lets out a loud laugh. _

_Chase finally coming back to realitly realizes what just happen, he blushes out of embrassment._

_"Dashi"the maiden calls to her brother, as she comes off the cloud, it look like the wind was gently bringing her down. Her hair flowed behind her just as gentle summer breeze, her gown flowed as well. As her small delicate gentle bare feet touch the soft green grass below. Right next to Chase, using her gentle hands she holds up his head in one of her hands._

_Using the other one to heal him, Chase just looks at her not taking his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. It shined through, in whatever she did. Her kind heart surpass the greatest treasures in all the world. Jinjing felt his eyes on her. She could not help but look at him. _

_Her emerald eyes looking into his golden eyes, while his golden eyes look into her emerald ones. She gives him a little smile, which he returned. Dashi could tell these two where always in their own world once their eyes meet like this. No one or nothing could break them apart ever. Dashi smiles watching his little sister and his best friend define the true meaning of love, that he truely did approve of._

"Temple sweet Temple"Dojo exclaims as he goes to hug a pillar.

He had brought all of you back to Master Fung's temple. Which surprised all of you, everyone expected to be taken somewhere else. But why back here?

Looking around there where others around"Better go set up our old rooms."Rai tells everyone.

"Yeah"Kimiko agrees.

Everyone starts to follow him, you follow behind them. When something just did not feel right, turning around looking back in the direction that you all had just came from. Concern swept over your face, you felt as if something was calling out to you. Though you where not sure what it was.

Something strong was pulling you, pulling you to go back to the temple. Gripping onto your bag tightly, just as you where about to take a step forward. A hand comes on your shoulder.

Turning around to find Jermaine there, he looks at you concerned as well."Hey girl, you ok?"

Realizing the look you had on your face, you quickly change it to a smile"Yes...I'm fine."you lie through your teeth at him.

He did not believe you one bit"You don't got to lie to me. I know whats been going on in your head since we left. It's not your fault we're getting sent back here."

He was right, you did on the way here feel some guilt. After Master Monk Guan wanted everyone to leave his temple. It just had to be your fault. After receiving this new mark on your forehead, he was never the same since then.

You exhale slowly as you look at Jermaine"...I know...but..."you turn looking back the way you all came"I feel like...something isn't right."

"What is it?"

"...That's the thing...I'm not sure what it is"you tell him.

He looked at you, and could tell how confused you looked right now. He smirks at you"Don't worry Miki, things are going turn out fine. Now come on, lets go get settled in."

You agree with him through a small nod, as you both walk to where the others where settling in.

Back over at Master Monk Guan's temple, he and the others monks where training, when huge powerful force came slamming down into the ground causing the half the mountian to shake.

Master Monk Guan was not phased at all by this, as the dust clouds cleared revling Chase Young. Who did not look happy at all.

Master Monk Guan, holds onto his weapon. Chase bares his teeth as he looks around. His eyes quickly land back on Guan.

"Where is she?"he demands from him.

"I do not know what you are talking about"Guan tells him getting in a defending mode.

"Then why do you defend yourself!"Chase lashes at him, as he goes to attack his former commrade.

You shot up out of your mat in the middle of the night"...". As you gasp for air, cold sweat dripped on the side of your face. Looking around it was quiet, the others where still sleeping. Not wanting to bother them. You quickly and quietly leave hushing Aoi as you do so and leave the sleeping quaters.

Making your outside, hearing the night animals up and about. Though you paid them no mind at all. Dressed in nothing but sleep shorts and tank.

The pond ripples as a single tears falls in it. You stand over it with your head down, your hair hiding your face, as the wind gently blew as if trying to help wipe the tears off your face.

Toughing yourself up, to hold them back. You still hung your head down not wanting to look up, looking at your reflection in the water with moon's light helping. Your emerald eyes looked so sad. Holding yourself tighter to keep yourself warm and to give yourself comfort.

Rethinking what you just had dreamed about.

Bitting the knuckle part of your pointer finger, something you always did when you where confused or scared. The more it was the harder you bit down.

You bit down harder and harder as you felt your teeth starting to cause pain to your pointer finger.

Trying hard not to think about what you just dreament, two strong arms wrapped around your small waist. As you felt someone's chin on the top of your head, as it rested there.

You then felt them give you a strong kiss on your coller bone, as they rested their head there. Looking you find Rai there. He wasn't looking at you, but looked at your relection in the pond, you do the samething. He stands up fully, turning you around to look at him.

Which you do, he had on a serious face but it showed compassion. He did what he always did, placed a deep firm kiss on your forehead right on your symbol, while holding onto to you. You close your eyes, he then brings you into a hug.

Causing your legs to give out from all your thinking. He catches you, holding you in his arms. You look at him, as you place both of your hands on the side of his face, you could feel his breathing, as well his strong heart beat. Placing your forehead on his, he closes his eyes. Using your finger you trace his face slowly and tenderly.

Getting to know every detail till you came to a stop on his lips. Leaning in slowly, you just barely brush up on his lips. Then do it again, and again. And when you try it once more, you come to a stop and just break down crying. Not understanding what was deining you of this right now.

Holding onto Raimundo. He wonder as well why you stopped yourself from doing so. But he did not go into it, he just held you closer to him. Even when the rain came, he just held onto you.

Chase stood in the rain, as it washed over him. Tears from heaven. The gods where crying everyone was crying his Jinjing would tell him. Rain would make her cry as well, rain something she did not like. The saddness of nature.

The pain of others who felt all hope was lost. He would always hold onto her, as she wept. But right now he could no such thing.

His Jinjing was crying for some reason, and he wasn't there to know why. As he stood in the rain, the rain hit him as it trickled down from his eyes.


	14. Chapter 15

" Judolette Flip-Fire"Kimiko use her attack aginst you, you dodge it with ease as you go after her. Striking her from above, but she moves back.

You follow her in hot pursit, both your attacks clashed aginst the other. Causing you both to get blown back a bit. A few strands of hair fall out of place for you both. But you and her pay them no mind. With a blink of an you both charge at the other. Striking here and there, attacking with your signature move.

"Arrow Sparrow!"Kimiko uses her elemental Wu on you, you saw this. Activating your new power, your telekinesis. Lifting yourself up just in time, but she still attacks you with the same attack. You dodge them in the air as best you could, as you fly down to attack her. But she just narrowly dodges you, as she trips backwards tumbling on ground. But gets up quickly.

Using your telekinesis you lift up a nearby boulder as you throw it at her. She evades it by flipping over it.

"Judolette Flip-Fire!"she goes to attack you, which worked.

Her attack knocked you down from the air, back to earth. You hit the ground hard, once you stop bouncing you get up. Only to find her right infront of you, ready to attack you.

You look at her with a stren face, she gives you one back. Raising your hands, you smirk at her. She does the samething as well. You both start to laugh, as she helps you up.

"Not bad couz"Kimiko tells you"Your getting better control over your telekinesis.

"Thanks, I'm glad I am."you tell her, you dust yourself off as clouds of dust came off you. Causing you and her to cough.

"Why don't we go and hit the washroom."she tells you"As much as I like this. I don't want to smell like the ground. That's Clay's thing."

You laugh at what she said but agree with her to go clean up. You both gather what you needed for the washroom. Getting into the nice hot water, you and Kimiko both exhale slowly.

"This is...nice"Kimiko tells you.

"Yeah, almost forgot what it was like to just have some girl time."you tell her.

"Yeah, its a good thing the guys left."Kimiko tells you.

The guys did leave early this morning with Dojo, before you and Kimiko woke up. Kimiko not really caring she dub this day as a girl day. The start of the day you both spent your time using the different Wu with having to fight with the guys, going through their things as well borrowing them, then trained and ended it with a spa like time.

"Hey Kimiko"you look up.

"Yeah"

"...I'm kinda worried."you tell her.

"About what?"she asked you.

"Well, I know I like being a dragon and all. It is really neat...but...I kinda...I just haven't heard from Thomas in so long. I'm just starting worry. Cause by now, he would have called me."you tell her looking at her.

"Maybe he's you know busy"she tells you

"He could be, going to parties. It's just I never known him for not calling when I was gone for so long."

"How long have you thought of this?"she asked you cautiously.

"For sometime now. I got so caught up in being a dragon that I did not really bother."you smile at her.

She gives you one, but felt regret build up inside her. So she quickly changes the topic"So you and Rai seem to be getting along just fine."

"Yeah we are. He helps me out alot"you tell her with a smile"He's a great friend."

"So I see."Kimiko gives you a sly smile, her face then softens up"I know he likes you, I can tell."

You look at her shocked"..."

She smiles at you warmly"I can see it all over his face, when he watches you train or when he helps you."

"He helps everyone"you tell her looking at your reflection.

"I know he does, he is the leader. But he gives you certian attention. Don't tell me you don't notice."she arches an eyebrow at you.

"..."you bit your lip, she smiles more. You it, then smile as a small chuckle escapes your lips."He is cute."

She laughs at what you said"I knew it. Why don't you go out with him."

"...I don't know."

"Why not?"

"...I'm not sure."you look at the water confused yourself on what was stopping you. It was true you could tell that Rai liked you, and could feel something with him. But something was stopping you from doing anything. You had no idea what it was. Not wanting to keep on with this talk, you get out of the bath.

"Where are you going?"Kimiko asked you.

Wrapping a towel around you smile at your cousin"Just going to go get some more perfume for the bath."you tell her, as you walk away.

Making your to the room that held all the different perfumes and spices for the bath. It was pretty narrow yet deep room. You go inside, as you look for a certian type. As you looked through the bottles unaware someone was watching you in the shadows. When you found it, you smile taking hold of the light blue bottle. You step out, only to finally feel the presence of someone in the room.

Before you had time to do anything, someone or something knocks you out quickly. The bottle falls out your grasp as it rolls on the floor.

Kimiko was waiting for you to come back. It's been sometime since you left, getting worried. She gets out putting a robe making her way to where you had gone.

Coming to the room looking around"Miki? Miki?"she calls for you but got nothing. Walking slowly keeping her guard up when her toe hit something. Looking down she sees the bottle on the floor.

Picking it up she looks around, not wasting anytime she quickly goes and changes.

The guys come back finally as the sun started to set."Now that was a awesome time."Jermaine says jumping off the Dojo.

"I'll say nothing like getting down an dirty"Clay"You did well yourself Dojo."

"Well just because I like to file my nails and wax scales does not mean I don't have a rough side."Dojo tells them turning back into his smaller form.

Aoi who was with Jermaine hisses at Dojo."Hey, no need for name calling."he tells Aoi everyone laughs.

"I wonder if Kimiko and Miki have brushed up on their skills. They have had enough time."Omi wonders

"Knowing those two, they spent most of their time shopping."Rai jokes.

"Or painting their nails"Clay

"Oh, and donig their hair."Dojo throws in, the guys laugh but Omi who did not seem to get it.

"That is not training."he thinks about it.

"It's a joke crome-dome"Rai tells him with a slap on the back."Anyway lets tell them where here."

They walk to the main temple, when they enter to find everyone there but you. Rai noticed the situation right away, he looks directly at Master Fung with demanding eyes.

"Where's Miki?"he demanded from him. The elder monks look at him. Kimiko looks at him too.

Rai looks at her then back at the monks wanting something but none of them gave him anything. Though normally calm, his patince was starting to break.

"Where is she!"he demanded again.

Master Fung exhales as he stands up walking over to the guys, they look at him. Rai still keep his face on"Miki has been kidnapped."

"What?"Jermaine asked.

"How?"Clay

"We are not sure"Master Fung tells them all"But we must find her soon."

"We must Miki still has not learned to control her element well who knows what trouble she will be in."Omi"We must go and save her."

"Calm yourself young monk."Master Fung tells him.

"Who took her? Why would they?"Clay asked

"Someone who knows about what kind of dragon she is."Master Fung tells them, the group looks at him. Though Master Fung always had a calming face on, right now it look like he was trying to hide his worryness over this whole matter.

Aoi studies him, he then hisses at him. As he leaves Jermaine's side quickly. Dojo heard what he said"Hmmmm...instresting"

The others heard him"What is it Dojo."Omi asked him.

"I'm not sure really but Aoi just said he took her."Dojo tells them.

"Who is he?"Clay asked him.

"Beats me, Aoi just went off."Dojo

"Then lets follow him."Rai waste no time as he follows the blue dragon the others follow as well.

Master Fung and the other monks watch the young dragons."Does he know?"one asked Master Fung.

"Let us hope not."Master Fung tells them.

You layed down still wrapped up in your towel as someone towered over you. They studied you closely, you did look like a spliting image of Jinjing. Jinjing reincarnated herself into you. Though you yourself did not know at all.

"Ying-Ying bird go and deliver the message to him."Hannibal Bean smiles down at you in his larger form.

Ying-Ying bird does as his master said. He looks at you one last time then takes off. Hannibal Bean looks down at you.

"So you came back, after so many years. You finally found your way back. Thought you where gone for good."he smiles at you. Using his arm he wraps it around your thoart holding you up in the air. Looking at you again"Lets unlock those powers of yours."

Ying-Ying bird makes it to Chass's lair, he flies his to Chase's main room. Where the prince of darkness was praticing with a spear. But he quickly throws where Ying-Ying bird was, who just barely dodged it.

Ying-Ying bird comes and perches on his throne chair, Chase.

"What do you want fowl bird"he asked the bird in disgust.

Ying-Ying looks at him, then down at the floor. Before Chase's eyes he in a holographic form laying before him, was you. But in his eyes it was Jinjing knocked out. He then saw behind you Hannibal Bean who smirks at Chase.

"Ain't she a beaut?"Hannibal taunts him, the image then goes away.

Before Ying-Ying knew it, Chase had him pinned down hard, as he squeezed the bird tightly ready for it to pop. The bird squawks out in pain.

"You will take me to her, and you will not inform Hannibal Bean. Unless you want to become cat food."he threatens the bird, who did not have a choice seening the position he was in.

Chase kept squeezing the bird when something snapped in him, taking the bird with him. He slams it hard in a cage surrounded by his cats, who lick their lips at the bird. Chase leaves it alone, going down a darker hallway, he pushes open two large doors. As they close behind him.

Wuya who heard everything as she watched him leave the bird, she jumps down the cats look at her as the growl at her. She stops giving them a sly smile.

"Now, now kitties"she smirks at them, then lunges at them.


	15. Chapter 16

Jack Spicer was in his lab, blasting his favortie pop artist music as he worked on his robots, when a huge explosion came from his back wall blasting much of his things away. This scared him as he turns to see who it was.

Hannibal Bean watched you in the cage that he put you in, which supended high above an endless drop down into a darken cavern. The chill sharp wind awoke you, as you shivered. Realizing what had happen you, jolt up quickly only for your cage to shake and move. Looking up you see the position that you now where in.

A deep southern chuckle was heard, turning you look and see Hannibal Bean. He gives you an evil grin, then bows to you in respect.

"Well good evening."he smirks at you"Comfy?"

You narrow your eyes at him, as you grab hold of yourself from the cold wind. Feeling your bare skin, you look down to see all you had on was a towel. Quickly you grab yourself to cover yourself up, even though your towel covered up all your important areas.

Hannibal Bean chuckles deeply, you look at him with sharp eyes.

"Why did you take me?"you demand from him.

He looks at you, he saw anger in your eyes."My, my you've never shown that look before. You must have changed after so many years."

You watch the way he looked at you, as if trying to anazlying you. As he knew you before you ever meet him. His eyes scan your whole body from head to toe. Even though you where completely sure he did not have x-ray vision, just the way he looked at you. Made your skin crawl all over. You wish right now you had something more to cover you. But just your luck you got taken in your bath towel.

Hannibal Bean rubs his chin with stubby arm. There was something going on in his mind, you just wish you could read it right now.

"Why don't you try."he tells you, you look at him. He looks at you with the same grin"Go on, I know you want to read my mind. Try."he damends the last part.

"I can't read your mind at all."you tell him.

"Oh, but you can. Go on, try it."he tells you, as if to taunt you.

Looking at him, he was not lying. He wanted you to try right now. You saw he had every once of confidence in you, that you could really do it.

He saw the look that came over your face, his smirk got bigger. He moves closer to your cage. As the wind swung it gently.

He was daring you, swallowing hard, not sure if doing so would save your life. You focus on his mind, as a drop of sweat came down your brow. You stop seeing you had not gotten anywhere at all.

"I-I can't read your mind"you tell him, tired from pushing your mind far beyond what it could do.

Hannibal frowns, he then quickly grabs hold of the bars on your cage as he shakes it harshly. It frighten you, this cage was already weak enough.

"Yes you can! Read my mind!"he yells at you, his voice booming through the dark night sky as it echoed in the cavern causing the birds below to fly away in fright.

You heart stopped beating as you look at him, terrozied by the sight of him. Clinging onto one of the bars in the cage tightly for dear life.

He saw this, his grin returned"Now...try again."he tells you calmly.

Nodding your head, out of fear you force once more to try and read his mind. It was very strenuous on you. You started to sweat badly, as your whole body was getting tired, your head started to throb from the pain of just pushing it. But you had to go, you didn't want to die here.

And by the look of it, Hannibal would kill you if you did not do as he asked. You just hoped that your friends would find you. Hannibal watched you, his patience with you was starting to wear thin, as his grip on the bars of the cage started to tighten.

Mentally pushing yourself, your body started to weaken. But you kept going, even with your throbbing headache, that you got a nosebleed from it. The second your first drop of blood feel from your nose. Hannibal Bean, lashes at you. As he pushes your cage away only for it to snap off the what was keeping it up. Still in Hannibal Bean's grasp, he goes throws the cage. Causing you to be tossed around inside.

Hitting the bars, which left bruises. The cage stops moving, as you moan in pain. Your vision blurry already from your headache. All your senese seem out of wack, but your hearing seem high. As any loud noise seem to hurt your head and eardrum.

Hannibal Bean starts to make his way over to you"You've been gone for 1500 years, your powers could not have left you!"his voice booms"I almost had it! I almost did, death came to you. 1500 years later here you are! So wake up!"he hits your cage hard into the moutian wall as it brakes and shatters.

You fall on the floor, using what little bit of strenght you had left, quickly picking yourself up off the dirty ground.

Getting into your defensive stance, but your body was hurtting all over. Hannibal Bean comes and strikes you, hard in the face. You fly back hitting the ground hard.

You would have gotten up if your body was not in so much. Hannibal Bean saw how your body laid there lifeless.

His anger towards you grew more"Your the dragon of life. You have no idea how much power you hold. 1500 years...wake up! Jinjing!"he yells at you, as he comes full force at you.

Strike. He skids back, wiping the side of his lip. He looks to see who it was. His eyes grow wide, to find Chase there standing there with you, holding you in one arm. While his other was up ready to attack Hannibal Bean. His eyes showed it as well, he was ready to kill the talking bean if he came closer. Though he would take him out now, a painfully moan escaped your lips.

Slowly Chase backs away from Hannibal Bean, not taking his eyes off him. As he melted away in the shadows. Hannibal Bean still fixated on where Chase was just standing and how quickly he came. He didn't see him or sense him at all.

And the amount of power he used in his strike that caused the Bean to actually bleed. He was luckly it was not his full strenght for he was sure that Chase would have unleashed it on him, if not for you. Even 1500 years have passed, her spirit still protected others. But the look in Chase's eyes could stop Death in their tracks.

Hannibal replayed everything, when his real plan clicked. He smiles to himself,as he starts to chuckle deeply. Either way he knew he had won.

Chase places you down slowly on a bed. He saw the injuries you had substain from your time with Hannibal Bean. Looking at your face, it was same face he remember 1500 years ago, the same skin tone, hair, hands everything. Now if only he could see those beauitful eyes he loved to get lost in so much. Then he was would be sure it was his fair maiden.

Your eyes slowly started to flutter open, only for a quick second. But it was enough for Chase to see those eyes that held so much beauty.

Yes it this truely was his fair maiden he thought he lost 1500 years ago. Now back with him, how he wanted to cracess your hair, hold you tenderly in his arms. Feel your delicate hand on the side of his face, as your emerald eyes gazed into his. Giving him the strenght he needed. Telling him everything was alright, he was now safe. Nothing this world matter to him at all. He wanted to inhale the same scent he remember 1500 years ago. Hear the same laugh that made him smile.

The sweet voice that called out his name, whenever he was spotted or when she started to play a game of hide and seek with him. The smile that would make even the sun jealous, clear away any dark clouds.

Out of impluse he gently caress the side of your cheek. Only for you to flinch from the pain. He pulls back his hand. Looking down at you tenderly.

Knowing you needed medical attention more then anything, snaps his fingers as his cats come in with what he needed to help you. He wasted no time to get to work on you. He lost his maiden once he would not loose her again.

Wayu makes her way to Xaiolin Temple, just as she sets foot on the grounds. She is surrounded by all the monks even the dragons.

"What do you want Wayu?"Rai demands from her.

She looks at them with little instrest, then at her nails"Seems your missing a dragon."she tells them with a smirk.

Rai let his emotions take over, as he goes to strike her. But she moves out the way, that did not stop him. He goes for her. As his friends call to him to stop. But he was to fueled by his emotions to do so. She then quickly grabs hold of his wrist and throws him hard onto the ground. Putting a foot on him, and her nails to his thoart. He looks at her, she won.

He narrows his eyes at her"Now, as I was saying. Seems your missing a dragon. I can help you find her."she tells them with a smirk.

Everyone knew she was telling the truth she would, but the what worried them was what she wanted in return for where their missing dragon was. Wayu could tell they all had mentally agreed to give her what she wanted so badly for the imformation she held. The Rio Reverso.


	16. Chapter 18

You flutter eyes slowly as you open them, grabbing your head as it throbbed with pain. Looking around the room which you could barely make due to to your blurred vision.

Your heard a door open as footsteps apporched your side, you then felt something wet on your forehead.

Too dizzy to ask for their name you slowly lay back down, closing your eyes, the person in room leaves. Shutting the door.

Jack Spicer exhales hard, wiping his brow. Chase Young wasn't here. He left you Jack's care. After he came here before he got you from Hannibal Bean. Pretty much demanding Jack to watch you here at his place. Though Jack had many questions as to why he would keep you here as well why just you. Chase did not answer him, Jack did not question him anymore due to his respect for Chase.

So he allowed you stay, he also was told not mention anything to the others from the temple or anyone else from the Haylin side. To make sure things would be fine when Chase was not there he left some of his big cats at Jack's place which some stayed in your room. While others roamed around the place like guard dogs.

Jack sighs to himself again as he walks down the hall away from your room.

You head was spinning inside, everything inside your mind was dark, expect the echos that you heard in your mind. These echos you heard where not from you at all. Infact they came from others either near or far. It was so much going through you head, that it caused you to break out in a sweat, which outside your mind triggered your telekinesis causing at first small objects in the room to lift up and float around the room.

The cats noticed this, as they quickly get to their feet. Soon you started to lift yourself off the bed, as more things around the room started to lift up from their spot moving around the room, soon the cats themselves also got lifted up by your power. Though you had not control over what was happening now.

The doors to Chase's lair blast open, Raimundo and the others run through the lair till they reach the middle. Each striking a pose ready to strike.

"Chase!Chase!"Raimundo yells as his voice echos around the place. There was no reponse at all, he grinds his teeth together, as his eyes quickly look around for any sign of movement.

Everyone was, ready to strike the first thing that moved, even if it was by the wind.

"Chase!"Raimundo yells once again, but got nothing at all.

"Rai, maybe we should split up."Clay suggest to his hot headed leader.

Rai's scowl got deeper, as he nods his head in agreement"You find anything, take'em out and bring back here. Make it quick."he tells everyone, being the first one to leave.

They searched every inch of the place, but found no trace of you or Chase. Not even one of his cats where present.

Meeting back with the others, eachone empty handed without a single trace. Raimundo looks at them all, trying hard to keep his calm. But Kimiko expressed what he wanted to do, without a second thought she used her elemental power creating a huge fire blast that caused the others to get out the way just in time, as she incinerates half the room.

Falling to her knees to the floor, the guys could tell she was upset badly about not being able to find her cousin. Her cousin was always there for her, always able to find Kimiko no matter what, and now Kimiko could not return the favor. Holding back her tears of sadness, a comforting hand rest on her shoulders. Kimiko wipes her eyes, but holds onto the hand.

Chase stares down at temple, where he use to reside. The wind blew in his hair, as he stood on the top of the mountian, making sure he stayed out of sight from the others, lucky for him as well he had very good eye sight. Any normal human would not be able to see this far.

As he watched the elder monks going on about their day, his mind started slowly reminisce about his times at a Xiaolin Warrior himself. The days when everything in his world was right.

Closing his eyes as images flashed behind his closed eyes. The good times he had, that made him smile. The serious times, and the most important ones. Ones with his love, Jinjing. Just her presense made his life complete, either good or bad.

Opening his eyes still looking at the temple down below. Turning his back to it, now that he had what he thought would never return to him, he leaves.

Down at the temple, Master Fung looks where Chase was standing just as he left.

Jack comes back to check up on you, when he opens the door only be lifted up by your powers.

"Whoa!"he freaks out, as he floated through the room, with you in the middle."Hey, hey Mika...!"he tries to call for you.

But he got nothing from you at all, Jack tired to maneuver his way around the other objects but got nothing. He soon started to turn green, getting ready to throw up, when Chase comes in.

"Chase!"Jack looks at him, but then quickly covers his mouth.

Chase looks at you, he then felt his body start to slowly lift off the ground. Lucky for him, he was quick and had many years of pratice. Using the objects and wall, he made his way over to you. Grabbing hold of you, as he pulls you down. Then quickly places two fingers on your forehead where your symbol was, within seconds everything that was floating falls down.

The cats land on their feet, Jack lands on his head. Chase looks at you down in his arms, your face showed him pain, but soon relaxed. He picks you up slowly, still looking at you. Laying you down gently back on your bed.

"Out"Chase tells those in the room calmly.

The cats follow his order, Jack looks on at him then down at you. Just as he was about to say something, Chase turns around snapping Jack to leave. Which he does quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Looking back at you, laying down. He towers over you broodingly, his eyes start to slowly soften as he kept looking at you. A small sound escapes your mouth, as you slowly turn your back to him.

He watched your breathing, as you chest went up and down slowly. A bit of your hair fell over your face he was about to wipe it back but choose not to. Instead he let you be. Leaving your room, Jack was outside as Chase shuts the door. Jack reads Chase's face expression. He was sure he saw something he had never seen before with Chase, but choose not to question it, out of fear.

"Keep a watchful eye on her"was all Chase told him, as he leaves.

"Yeah, sure"Jack agrees, as he watches Chase leave. Jack looks back at your room.

**With you, your mind much clearer now then before. Finding yourself dressed in a traditional chinsese kimono, that had to be meant for a princess or someone really high. Every time you moved the picture on your kimono danced as if the birds flew themselves.**

**As your mind started to clear more, the air started to smell sweet and fresh. A mild gust of wind came, causing you to block it with your arm, it stopped, as you look to find yourself in the most lovely field you could possibly think of. Something out a fairy tale. It just had to be.**

**Your feet having a mind of their own, started to take you through the field, flowers bloomed as you started to walk. They bloomed in the front and back as you took each step. Soon birds started to come and sing to you, trees started to grow. It was if nature its self was at you will. To please you, as if you where a princess.**

**Happy you could not help but smile, soon your steps started to speed up. Other animals started to come out and follow you or give you entertainment, making smile bigger. Soon something took over you, you felt free, as you started to run gracefully on the grass, your bare feet touched earth. It felt so soft, softer then velet. your toes barely touched the blades of grass, you felt like you where flying. The animals and sun rays followed you. They watched you glide over the earth.**

**Butterflies came infront of you, as they tickled your nose. Causing you to laugh. As you enjoyed yourself, you where not aware of your symbol emerging on your forehead. As well a pair of eyes watching you from up above.**

**But what you heard, caused you to stop dead in your tracks. You heard a voice in the wind, you look around not to find anyone at all. But the voice still came, everytime you heard the voice the wind whooshed by you gently.**

**Your heart raced, as you listen to the wind call out too. Calling you another name. As you try to listen to the name, a shadow cast over you, causing you to turn around as a shadow smiled at you and came down, causing you to scream.**

Waking up in a cold sweat you scream, only to stop to catch your breath. The door to your room open quickly, Jack was there with a few of the cats.

"Miki, are you ok?"he asked you concerned.

You look at him, still in shock from your dream, but now shocked at finding Jack here with you. He saw the look, he coughs a bit. He could tell you had a question, but he remebered what Chase told him. Not to tell you why you where here. Looking around the room, you realized you where not back at the temple.

Looking back at Jack, he could tell what question you where about to say.

"So...do you like waffles or pancakes? Bacon or sasuges? Sunny side up or scrambled? Wheat toast or white?"Jack ask you.

You don't pay attention to what he said and went straight to your question"Jack, where am I?"you ask him.

He looks at you, as he starts to think about it"Ya know, I'm not sure. I woke up here too. Bump on the head."he hits his head.

"Jack"

"So about that breakfast?"

Shaking your head slowly you look at Jack with a stren face"No, where am I? Jack."you demand this time from him.

He tries to avoid the look in your eyes, but it was hard. He felt like you where pirecing through his soul. He started to sweat, either tell you or face Chase Young who told him not to say anything, and with his cats around there was no way he would be able to get out this. He swallows hard as he makes eye contact with you.

Back at the temple the others return, Master Fung greets them in silence. They look up at him, he could read each of their emtions, though Raimundo and Kimiko's stood out the most.

Master Fung exhales"Young Dragons..."

"Master Fung, I don't need thi-I mean we don't need to hear what your going to say right now"Raimundo cuts him off.

Master Fung look at him, he sighs to himself. Dojo comes over to him, climbing up and settles himself on his shoulders.

"Should we should tell them."Dojo ask.

Master Fung looks at them, he goes into deep thought about what Dojo suggested to do."The time is not right."

"Even if it's right, they have a right to know at least Kimiko."Dojo

"Though she is family to Miki, I can not enclosed that information."

Dojo seem to understand, he looks at the young dragons.

Over with Hannibal Bean, he thought back to when he had you in his grasp till Chase Young came. A smile comes to his lips, and evil smile. He couldn't help but not chuckle. He was sure that Chase hide you, to keep you away from him. And he also knew that you where now Chase's weakness and any weakness that Chase had, he would be sure to keep it hidden.

Now the only other question was where Chase had hidden you. Surely there had to be many different places, one would not be his old lair. Chase was not stupid.

Hannibal so deep in his thought did not notice a certian someone, till they made themselves turns to find Wayu, she smiles at him.

"What do ya want?"Hannibal asks her.

"Nothing much really, but to help you draw out a certain someone"she tells him with manic smile.

She then forms green flames around her hand, Hannibal's eyes lite up he chuckles to himself.

"But of course, I would never turn help from such a lovely lady."he tells her

Wayu smiles at this"Such a gentleman, shall we get started?"

Back over at Jack's he comes into your room wearing a apron he had a tray with the breakfast he made for you.

"Alright lets start the day off right with a healthy breakfast"he tells with a cheerful smile.

You where looking out window, turning to look at him, as he came in. He comes over to you, with the big jungle cats following. He places the tray on the small desk next to the bed. He smiles at you.

You look at the breakfast he made you, then up at him. He just smiles at you, you give him a small very small smile. But turn back to look out the window. Jack's smile dropped, he turns to leave. When he does he hears you scream in pain. As the tray crashes to the floor.

He quickly turns around and sees you in agony on the floor. Hurrying he runs to your side"Miki!Miki!"he calls to you.

With you, you felt Jack grab hold of you, but all you did not hear him call your name, instead it sounded like your eardrums had burst, you heard this ringing in your ears. THe pain was so intensed, tears streamed down your eyes. Jack tried his best with you, but he got nothing.

"Jermaine!Jermaine whats wrong."Clay yells at his friend while the others where around him, he was yelling in pain, grabbing his ears. Everyone was worried about him, his screams could be heard all through out the temple. The agony he felt could not compare.

With Wayu and Hannibal, they both smile as Wayu's eyes glowed.

_In anicent china, Jinjing was sleeping peacefully in her room. Her brother came and checked up on her, along with Chase. He watched his lovely madien sleep, she smiled while she slept. Causing the two men to smile._

_They leave her, as JinJing slept inside her mind it did not rest. On the astral plane she faced her greatest foe. The witch Wayu._

_JinJing narrows her eyes at the witch. Who does the same back to her._

_"Wayu, you are not welcomed in my mind."JinJing tells her"Nor are you here, within the temple walls."_

_"Well if I can't get to you through the temple, this will just have to work."Wayu tells her, as she flips her hair."Besides it's been ages since we last saw eachother, our last battle did not end on pleasent terms"_

_"To me it did."JinJing tells her, as she gets ready to defend. Wayu gets ready to attack._

_"Aren't we stuck up"Wayu says, her eyes then narrow deadly at JinJing"But that won't last."she hisses at JinJing. She then goes in for the attack, JinJing blocks her, thanks to this being the astral plane, anything was made._

_Their mental battle clashedm shaking the very relam of the astral plane, both of them evenly matched. Wayu cast a flock of bats at JinJing, but she repals them with ease, mush to Wayu's carange._

_Everyone attack was blocked with ease by JinJing. A blast pushed them both back, they both stare at one another, Wayu out of breath while JinJing stood their with out a hair out of place. She looks at Wayu, then holds out her hand._

_Wayu looks at it, then back up at JinJing who had compassion in her eyes._

_"...Must we battle this way, please...I do not wish to fight you like this anymore sister."JinJing tells her._

_Wayu's eyes narrow at the madien"I will fight you for all my life."she yells at the madien, as they contuine their battle._


	17. Chapter 19

"And there we go."Jack finishes as he twirls around, dressed in a pink apron. He looks towards you, though your back was turned to him, you sat in the chair looking out the kitchen window, you paid him now mind.

Your mind was elsewhere at the moment. Signing to yourself, you knew Jack ment well. You just wish you could just leave though you couldn't. Trying only to be stopped by a group of big cats that surrounded this place.

Leaving you held captive against your will. Having no memory as to how you manged to end up here. And with out any information from Jack, what could you do execpt bid your time.

Jack comes over to you placing your lunch he made for you. Down. He couldn't help but feel sorry for you, though he had to keep his mouth shut. If Chase found out about him telling you, who knows what he would, also Jack wanted to be on his good side. And through he was sure it would earn him some points.

Not paying attention to Jack, until he waved his hand infront of your face. Turning you look at him, you give him a weak tired smile. But it faded, looking down at your lunch, Jack has been making all your meals which you are greatful for. But what joy could it offer you.

Jack pulls up a chair, as you picked at your food.

"Sooo, such a nice day"Jack attempts to start a converation with you.

You look up at him, he smiles at you. You return it though that was all. Looking out the window"It is a nice day. To bad...I'm stuck in here."

"Well it's not all bad, there is a lot of things we can do here."Jack quickly takes out a borad game."We can play some games."

"We've played that many times."

"Well we could tour my lab? I mean I don't mean to brag but I make some pretty neat stuff"

You think about it "..."you get from your seat, and walk out the room.

Walking down the hall, it was long so cold. Blocking out the big cats that layed there, you make your way to the library. Lucky Jack's home was large, even if it did feel small. Making your way to the bookcase you run your fingeres over the bindings of the books. You stop at the one with poetry, taking it out. Opening it, you read over some of it. It was good though just not as good as the ones back at the temple.

"Kimiko...Omi...Clay...Dojo...Raimoundo"you say their names softly, a tear rolls down your face.

*Mika*a soft echo calls to you, looking around you don't see anyone. Yet you hear it again. Still there was no one around, turning back to the book. You hear your name being called, though this time louder. Turning around quickly, you find in your reflection of the window, the young women from your dreams. She very beauitful, everything about her was. You couldn't take your eyes away from her even if you tried. Though scared at this reflection that was not your own, yet you seem calm by her presence. Reaching your hand up, as you touch the window, she does the samething. Only to giggle at your reaction, you retrack your hand back.

Her she opens her eyes, reveling her dark emerald eyes. The same as yours "Hello Miki"she greets you.

You look around making sure she was talking to you. Then back at her"I assure you young maiden that I surely talking to you."her words where so graceful as she spoke, she sounded like a princess. "I did not mean to startle you, please relax."

Hearing her words you did so"You're from my dream"you tell her.

"That I am, you are truly right"the maiden tells you"Please allow me to formally introduce myseslf. Though I believe you might already know of me. By all the poems you have read."

Right then it clicked"Jinjing!"

She nods hear head"Yes, I am glad you have taken a great liking to them. To be honest, I feel that is not my best"

"Your poems are very lovely"you praise her"You put so much emotion into them. You should be proud"

"You flatter me to much. But I do accept your praise."she tells you"You are talented as well. I believe it is called being a pop artist. Your voice is that of the heavens."

You blush at what she said"Thank you, you are too kind."

"You are very very welcomed"Jinjing gives you a sweet smile. With just this little talk things where calm. She was able to sense. "Though your smile is very beauitful, what is troubling you?"

Your smile fades, your eyes showed her she was right "I want to leave this place. To be back with my cousin and my friends. I haven't been given any reason as to why I must stay here. I feel as if I am in prision."

"I see"Jinjing looks around, she sees all of Chase's cats. She knew very well why you where hear. Turning back she looks at you. "There is a reason as why you are here, Miki. Though I am prevented to tell you. But I pled you trust my words, you are very important. More then you know, and a wall is built to protect what is important. Afraid to lose it again."

You give her a questionable look, not fully understanding what she meant. Though before she could say anything, or you could ask her. Jack's voice was heard.

"I must go, but we shall contuine our talk. Though listen, to reach one must feel."Jinjing tells you. With that she vanishes. You look only to see your reflection.

"Miki?"Jack pops his head inside, he sees you standing there by the window. Looking at your relfection"There you are."

You turn around, quickly looking back at the window. Jinjing was gone. "Look" Jack starts "I know most of my inventions don't work and most are a work in progress. But since you don't want to play any games, I really think you might the lab."

"I'm sure I would, but at this time I do not wish to see it. I'm just going to lay down. Thank you for lunch"with that being said you leave him again. Making your way to your room. Which was guarded by two tigers, they see it's you and move aside. Once inside, you shut your door, and lay down on the bed.

You thought back to your talk with Jinjing, it was a bit strange, but then it wasn't. Something inside of you felt as if you knew her, as if there had been or always been a connection. Also her words echoed in your mind, about how one must feel. Though you wonder to feel what? All you could think about at this moment was your cousin. Closing your eyes, you say her name over and over in your mind.

Over at the temple, Kimiko was in her stall/room. Watching a music video of you, it was an old song, you won a Grammy for it. She remembered. You where only 14, the youngest in history to win one. She was there along with the family, you where so exicted, she was too. Kimiko gives a small smile, but it faded. Ther was still no sign of you, tears started to roll down her eyes. What point was it for her to wipe them away. Once the video ended, she plays it again, the song was one you made that represented both you and her.

"You've just got to be somewhere cuz"she tells herself"But where are you? You've never been gone this long before. Please, please just let me know you are alright."

"Kimiko"Omi calls to her, Kimiko turns and looks at the little monk. He walks over to her"I am truely sorry Kimiko that we have not found Miki."

"Omi, she has always been my best friend. Ever since we were little. She was like a big sister to me. Even when she was far away, we always found a way to keep in touch, this is the longest I've been without her. Where is she? Am I not looking hard enough? She was always there for me, all the time, and now...now I can't seem to return the favor."Kimiko cried, as her tears flowed down her face. Hugging Omi for comfort, he hugs female friend back, sympathzing with her. Kimiko's cries where heard outside, Clay and Jerimane look at eachother.

Over in the part of the temple where the scroll where, scrolls and scrolls where out all over the place. Aoi curled around Raimundo who was reading each scroll. One after the other. He throws one away.

"Where are you?"he asks outloud, though he did not get an awnser back. He and the others had been looking for you, every day and night and nothing came up at all. Even with the help from Waya. Nothing, nothing at all. His thoughts where entrupted by a knock, he looks and sees Dojo, Dojo timidy waves to Rai. The green dragon makes his way over to the teen. Looking around.

"Looks like you where busy"he tries to lighten the mood, but nothing came of it. Rai looks at him, Dojo could see he was exshuted menatly, emotional, and physically. There where bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, and he seem a bit more skinnier then before. He gave off this scruff look and vibe.

"What is it Dojo?"Rai asked a bit annoyed, his temper was starting to get short due to him lossing energy.

Dojo clears his throat"Look kid, I know you are all looking really hard for Miki. And well I just wanted to let you know you are doing a great job. And well y-"

"I don't have time for this, Dojo."Rai brushes him off. Getting up with Aoi"If you have nothing to say to me, then leave me alone."

He walks pass the dragon. Dojo thinks hard and quickly "Raimundo, wait there is something Miki you need to know!"he blurts out.

Raimundo stops in his tracks he turns and looks at dragon with the dark circles under his eyes. "Don''t like to me." we walks over to the dragon, who scoots back. Towering over him he grabs hold of Dojo"Dojo, don't lie to me."

Dojo's eyes shift nervously, he swallows hard, in the state that Raimundo is in. He couldn't dare go back on what he just said."...Miki..."


End file.
